What it Takes to Love Someone
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Tobi loves Deidara but Deidara hates Tobi. When Tobi's cousin Itachi tries to help Tobi get Deidara's attention, Tobi is involved in an accident. Will Deidara finally realise how he feels about Tobi or not? DeiTobi, AU, yaoi, ooc
1. Chapter 1

"Tobi doesn't understand why Senpai hates him..." Tobi whined to his older cousin, Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "Tobi, Deidara likes that guy at your school, remember? Sasori."

"But Senpai can like Tobi, too, Itachi-kun!" Tobi defiantly exclaimed.

Itachi shook his head, getting up from his seat and leaving his younger cousin alone in the kitchen. Tobi literally couldn't understand why Deidara hated him, even when Itachi explained it to him. It wasn't Tobi's fault - his mind could never be the same again because of the accident he was in as a child.

As Itachi walked to his bedroom, he heard Tobi in the kitchen sobbing. It hurt him to leave Tobi like that, but Itachi would only be wasting his time trying to calm Tobi down.

-LINEBREAK-

"Senpai..." Tobi blushed the next day at school as he sat next to Deidara in maths.

It was a regular occurrence – Tobi would sit next to the blonde, trying to get some kind words – or at least a hello – out of him, and very rarely would Deidara acknowledge the Uchiha.

Deidara ignored Tobi as he usually did, writing down the notes that were on the board. He heard Tobi sigh from beside him and he smirked - he really did hate Tobi, more than anyone he had ever met before.

"Has everyone done their homework?" The teacher asked as soon as she entered the classroom just moments later. She was ignoring Tobi's tears of sadness dropping down on his maths book as she made her way to her desk to begin the class.

Tobi was silent for once the entire lesson, not even bothering to try and get Deidara's attention. All the boy did was stare at his desk with a whimper every now and then as he tried his best to control his tears.

When the class finished an hour and quarter later, Deidara watched as Tobi grabbed his things and fled the scene as if a pack of wolves were after him. He felt a tiny pang of regret strike him, but being Deidara, was able to shrug it off and continue on as if nothing had happened.

He picked his own belongings up, ready to leave the room as well but the teacher called him back before he could get very far.

"Deidara-kun," she said when Deidara had approached her, "I've spoken with all of Tobi-kun's other teachers, and he's only ever upset in Maths – and this is the only class you two have together. I've noticed he does fine in this class when he's not with you, so I want to know what you're doing to him."

"Nothing." Deidara honestly said - he never _did _do anything except ignore Tobi. "Look, he's my best friend's cousin and if I did anything to Tobi he'd kill me. …Hmm."

The teacher sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything more at this stage. "Alright, Deidara-kun. You may go."

Deidara found Sasori in the cafeteria just fifteen minutes later and sat next to him with a big sigh.

"What's gotten into you?" Sasori asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Hmm? I'm fine. It's that stupid brat, Tobi. …Un"

"I heard that he went home because he was so distressed." Sasori said, grabbing his milk carton and shaking it around. "He's normally a happy boy... why do you treat him like that?"

Deidara shrugged. He knew that Sasori didn't really care - he was just curious. "Hate him. …Un."

Sasori shrugged as well, seemingly unfazed by the entire situation. "Whatever. You got the answers for the biology test?"

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi had picked Tobi up at lunch when the school rang him and said that Tobi was in hysterics. Halfway home had found Tobi in the passenger seat of the car, sobbing quietly to himself.

Itachi sighed and reached out, grabbing Tobi's hand and squeezing gently.

"It's alright, Tobi." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. "Did you sit with Sasuke for your first break today?"

Tobi nodded, wiping at his tears. He hated Itachi seeing him so weak. "Sasuke-kun was sitting with his boyfriend and they got kissy-kissy so Tobi left..."

Itachi felt a smile tug at his lips. He knew that Tobi was uncomfortable with sexual situations because he didn't understand what it truly meant.

It really did make Itachi laugh when Tobi would walk in on he and his own boyfriend making love. The poor boy would blush and stutter when he tried to apologise and normally run into the wall after spinning around to try and run out of the room.

"Why don't you try and approach Deidara in a different way, Tobi?" Itachi suggested softly. "He's coming over tonight so you still have a few hours to think of a new method."

Tobi sighed, looking down at his lap. "Tobi doesn't think he can do it..."

Itachi remained silent at these words but Tobi understood - Itachi never spoke if he thought there was no point. Now was one of those times.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi sat with Tobi in his bedroom, trying to pick out an outfit for Tobi that would make Tobi seem less childish, but it wasn't easy. The majority of Tobi's wardrobe consisted of bright, childish clothing.

It took at least fifteen minutes but they at last settled on a plain white shirt and some pants.

Out in the living room, Sasuke and his boyfriend, Naruto, were watching television together. It was beginning to get intimate between the two. They knew that when Tobi would come out they would have to relocate to somewhere private but, for now, they were taking advantage of the short time that they had in the living room together.

"Where was Tobi at lunch, today?" Naruto asked Sasuke after a long kiss.

"Oh, he went home." Sasuke kissed back. "He was feeling unwell so nii-san picked him up."

Naruto nodded and they kissed again. He lowered his hands to pull at the waistband of the Uchiha's pants. Sasuke pulled away, an uncertain look on his face.

"We really shouldn't-" Sasuke began, thinking of how Tobi would react if he walked in on them making love.

"Sasuke, he's seventeen..." Naruto tried to reason. "One day it'll be him and another person in our position."

Sasuke sighed before nodding. He knew that Naruto was right, but it didn't feel right staining his older cousin's innocence like this.

"Let's go to our room, then." Sasuke tried to reason, hearing Tobi's bedroom door open.

Naruto nodded and they quickly scuttled away - Itachi didn't like the idea of Sasuke doing sexual things when he was still only sixteen, but then, as Sasuke pointed out, Itachi had already lost his virginity at fifteen to his current boyfriend who was almost twice Itachi's age.

As the two younger boys hurried to Sasuke's own bedroom, they could Itachi and Tobi talking about Deidara –specifically about how Tobi should act tonight around Deidara if he really wanted to get his attention. Was Itachi trying to set the two up together? Deidara hated Tobi!

"Try not to call him 'senpai' tonight, Tobi." Itachi explained, bringing Tobi into the kitchen to make them both a hot drink. "And try to act a little more mature, alright?"

"But Tobi wants senpai to like Tobi for whom he is." Tobi sighed. "Tobi isn't being Tobi doing that, Itachi-kun..."

"Tobi... Deidara won't like you the way you like him in just one night... it takes a long time to build up that kind of love and trust. If you can at least get him to like you tonight, then he'll eventually learn to accept you for you."

"Does Itachi-kun promise?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "I promise, Tobi."

Tobi sat at the table, watching his cousin move around the kitchen. He self-consciously rubbed at the scars on his face.

"Does senpai not like Tobi because of his scars...?" Tobi whispered. His voice trembled slightly.

"..." Itachi had to think about that. "I... I don't know, Tobi. But you know that it's not your fault you're scarred. You shouldn't be so self-conscious - it's a part of who you are, Tobi."

Tobi smiled at Itachi. "Did Itachi-kun and Kisame-san take a long time to build up love and trust?"

Itachi nodded. "Sure did. But it turned out for the best."

"Itachi-kun is happy with Kisame-san. Tobi wishes he and senpai could be like Itachi-kun and Kisame-san."

"Tobi." Itachi sat at the seat across from Tobi, sliding a mug of hot chocolate over to the younger. "One day you'll find a girl... or another boy, who will love you very much and want to make love with you. It doesn't have to be Deidara, Tobi... If Deidara doesn't like Tobi in that way than Tobi should just find someone else who does." Itachi smiled at Tobi gently.

Tobi smiled back at Itachi, knowing that his cousin was speaking the truth and only trying to look out for Tobi. Ever since the accident that had killed Tobi's parents, Itachi had taken the responsibility of caring for Tobi upon his shoulders – even at such a young age.

**A/N So this is the first chapter. To avoid confusion, Itachi is twenty-one, and he and Dei met years ago through some unnamed mutual friend (you can decide who for yourselves). **

**The accident Tobi was in will be explained later, and it is pretty important to the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Deidara," Itachi begun as he poured two glasses of wine, "how's school going? Anything you need help with?"

Deidara shrugged. "Nah. I do fine. …Un."

Tobi was laying on the floor in front of the fire with Sasuke helping him with his homework. Secretly, he was trying to decide how he could get Deidara's attention.

"Umm, Sen - Deidara..." Tobi mumbled, starting at the wall behind Deidara. "... Tobi didn't get the notes in maths today... Can Senpai - uhh, Tobi means Dei - help Tobi?"

Deidara sneered. "Fuck no, Tobi. Isn't Sasuke there to help you?"

Tobi's eye watered and he looked at the ground. "But Sasuke-kun wants to see his boyfriend... Tobi doesn't want to keep him here…"

"Why the fuck do you always need help?" Growled Deidara. "You've made it this far into school without repeating - you must be fucking smart! You always get good grades so don't ask for my help again, you selfish little shit."

Tobi gasped, tears falling again. Itachi had been staring at the wine bottle with a frown throughout the one-sided fight, but now he knew that this was the time to step in.

"Stop it, Deidara." Itachi said quietly. "He does need help - he only gets good grades because we help him every night. If we didn't, he would have failed many times. Repeating a grade is nothing to be ashamed of, Dei."

Itachi knew that Deidara was angry because he had been forced to repeat a year when he should have passed, and the fact that Tobi - someone who struggled with taking care of himself - was able to get better grades than he. Tobi asking for his help was an insult to him.

"Tobi is very sorry, Senpai..." Tobi whispered, getting up to leave the room. "Tobi won't bother Senpai again."

"Where are you going, Tobi?" Sasuke asked.

"Tobi is going for a walk." The young Uchiha hadn't even turned to face anyone as he spoke.

"Be back in time for dinner, okay?"

Tobi nodded, opening the front door and stepping out. Itachi sighed, putting the bottle on the bench.

"Deidara," he began seriously, "I'll have to ask you to stop treating Tobi like this. If it doesn't improve I'll be forced to take things into my own hand - Tobi is my responsibility and I don't want him to be mistreated."

Deidara sighed. "Itachi, I know you love Tobi, but -"

The screech of tyres and a truck horn blaring had gotten the two Uchihas' and Deidara's attention while a familiar scream had them all out of the house.

"TOBI!" Itachi screamed, running to the truck that was stopped in the middle of the road.

"I'm so sorry!" The truck driver exclaimed, getting out of the cabin and running to the back of the truck. "He just walked right out in front of me - I didn't see him!"

Sure enough, there was Tobi. He was lying on the ground, blood pooling around the broken body, the poor boy's limbs shattered and mangled.

Itachi screamed, holding his mouth as he forced himself not to throw up.

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he willed himself to keep his tears at bay. "Sasuke, call an ambulance!"

Itachi knelt beside Tobi, resting his hands on the mangled body, desperately wishing that he would wake up and find that it was all a dream. He heard another pair of footsteps running to the scene before a mop of blond hair caught his eye as the owner of it knelt beside him.

Tears ran down Deidara's face as the younger male rested a hand on Tobi's rapidly cooling cheek.

"What have I done...?" Deidara whispered.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi and Sasuke had waited at the hospital for three days now but no one would let them in to see Tobi.All they knew for certain was that it was a ninety-percent chance for Tobi to pass away from his injuries.

Deidara had gone to the hospital with them when the ambulance arrived, but the feeling of guilt was too great for even Deidara to bear. He had gone home and hadn't been able to bring himself to face Itachi or Sasuke, knowing that he was the only reason that Tobi had even left the house in the first place**.**

Itachi knew that Deidara had gone to school the next day only to see the counsellor about what had happened**. ** When Deidara rang him after he had left the school, the poor boy was in hysterics. All he would do was apologise over and over again.

Itachi had to admit - if it weren't for Deidara, Tobi would still be at home, being his usual dopey self.

Currently, Sasuke had been too upset to stay for much longer and had gone to Naruto's. For once, Itachi hadn't told Sasuke to stay out of trouble - Sasuke losing his virginity was the least of his worries right now.

Itachi sat in the waiting room crying silently, desperate for someone to come out and tell him that Tobi would be just fine and it wasn't as bad as everyone thought, but he knew that wasn't going to happen in this lifetime. Instead, he was greeted by an exhausted looking surgeon.

"How is he?" Itachi whispered. He looked away, knowing that it couldn't be good news by the surgeon's expression.

"He's..." The surgeon searched for the right words to say. "He's suffering a great deal... we've placed him into a drug-induced coma to try and relieve the pain and placed him in the ICU. He's hooked up to life support but... if he survives... Look, what I'm trying to say is this - we need your permission to... to pull the plug."

Itachi's face twisted in horror. He punched the surgeon, snarling. "Don't you _dare _ask me to kill my little cousin. If you even _glance _at the plug, I will rip your insides out and feed them to the carrions!"

The surgeon rubbed his swelling face. "Sir, please calm down -"

_"Don't you tell me to calm down!"_ Itachi shouted. _"If I wanted him to die I wouldn't have bothered to call an ambulance or come here every day just to hear if he would survive!"_

"That's great and all, but you must understand that he's in agony! The truck hit him dead centre and went straight over him! His body is pretty much crushed and useless!"

Itachi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "If he can pull through this on his own I'll do everything for him when he wakes up, even if I have to carry him to the bathroom every time. _Don't _pull the plug."

"That's pretty unfair to the boy, sir... You're not the one who is suffering nor will you be the one unable to do anything for yourself... if you ever wake up, that is..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi...?" Deidara whispered tentatively, running into Itachi down the street six months later.

He hadn't seen Itachi or Sasuke ever since Tobi's accident, though he still spoke to them over the phone and internet, but looking into an Uchiha's face was enough to kill Deidara. He hadn't been able to let go of the guilt he felt and no amount of psychologists and medications had been able to make him feel better.

Itachi smiled lightly. "Long time no see."

Deidara felt his eyes watering again. "Itachi... How... how is he? …Un."

"He's still in a coma but the doctors say he should be waking up any day now." Itachi offered a weak smile. "When he wakes up I really think you should see him... It'll make him happy and you'll feel better."

Deidara shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as his small frame shook violently with emotion. "I - I can't! I'm the only reason that truck hit him! It's all my fault! If only I was nicer to him, yeah!"

"Deidara -" Itachi had grabbed Deidara's shoulders to try and keep him calm but his phone rang and the caller ID told Itachi it was the hospital. He picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

Deidara listened as Itachi spoke warily. There was so much emotion written across Itachi's face - he loved his little cousin and this was probably one of the hardest things Itachi had ever gone through.

When Itachi hung the phone up, Deidara was almost startled as Itachi burst into tears.

"Itachi, un!" Deidara cried, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"T-tobi's awake!" Itachi exclaimed, tears coming harder. "T-they thought he was gonna die!"

Deidara's eyes widened at the realisation - Itachi must have been so relieved after so many months of stress. He grinned himself, just glad to know Tobi wasn't dead yet.

"That's great news, hmm!" Deidara shouted, hugging Itachi tightly.

Itachi nodded. "I'm just so glad he's going to live! I have to go see him right away! Can you please pick up Sasuke and bring him to the hospital?"

"Of course, hmm. ...Maybe... I'll come, too. …Un."

Itachi hugged back tightly, unable to express his emotions in words. He took off from the shopping centre, probably unable to wait until he saw Tobi awake once again.

-LINEBREAK-

The ride to the hospital was rather quiet for Deidara and Sasuke. They got along well, but the fact that Tobi had finally woken up really made room for thoughts.

Sasuke, the one most affected by Tobi's accident, had thrown his seatbelt off and was out of the car before Deidara had even stopped the car properly at the hospital. He got directions to Tobi's room and waited impatiently for Deidara before telling him the room location and taking off.

Deidara took a deep breath outside of Tobi's room. It was finally time to look the result of his fault. He placed his hands on the door, not sure on what he should do once his enters.

"I can do this… Un..." He mumbled. "I can do this... He survived so far so Itachi and Sasuke won't kill me, hmm... But... What should I say to Tobi? Would he... would he still even want to see me after... after that? …Un."

After minutes of delaying, he willed himself not to cry and pushed open the door.Itachi was sitting on the bed beside Tobi, stroking the boy's side gingerly and Sasuke was sitting in the chair closest to the bed, talking to his cousin.

Deidara gasped as he saw Tobi - the poor boy was covered in bandages and plaster casts, still hooked up to a heap of tubes to feed him and give him blood. Deidara had never seen such a sorry sight.

"...Tobi..." Deidara whispered, wanting nothing more than to slam the door closed and crawl into a hole and die, but knowing that Tobi in this state because of him... well, he just couldn't look away. "Tobi, un... God... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..."

Silence.

"He..." Itachi whispered, beckoning Deidara closer. "He can't talk... "

Deidara nodded, wiping the tears away. He sat down next to Sasuke, not knowing how to handle the situation. It was obvious that Tobi was nowhere near healed and was still probably in massive pain - it may have brought relief to Itachi and Sasuke having him awake, but to Deidara, it made him feel even worse.

-LINEBREAK-

It was another month before Tobi was off the tubes, and another two weeks before the doctors removed most of the bandages. Another three months and Tobi was given the clear to be taken home.

Tobi was excited, claiming the hospital to be boring and repetitive, and couldn't stop talking the whole way home.

Itachi was paying close attention to Tobi's words and he was shocked to notice that Tobi hadn't once mentioned Deidara - did Tobi really blame Deidara for what happened to him? Or did he even truly hate Deidara for what Tobi had become?

Itachi, before moving Tobi to the car, was told that Tobi was still recovering, and because of the extent of his injuries, he was unable to do anything for himself.He could move his limbs somewhat but he had suffered severe brain damage and had forgotten the majority of natural human acts, such as bathing himself and brushing his hair. He wasn't even able to hold anything, let alone pick things up - his muscles had been depleted and he just didn't have the strength.

The nurses had assured Itachi that it was only temporary but Itachi had a feeling that it would takes months - maybe even years - before Tobi was back to looking after himself.

"We're here." Itachi smiled at Tobi not long later. Tobi cheered happily, waiting patiently for Itachi to come and help him out of the car.

Itachi turned the car off before getting out and opening Tobi's passenger side door. He, as carefully as he could, pulled Tobi over his shoulder with one arm supporting his lower back and the other underneath his bottom to hold him steady. Tobi rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, sniffing in the familiar scent.

"Sasuke, please open the door." Itachi said softly, waiting for his otouto to open the door before carrying Tobi into the living room and laying him on the couch. "I'll turn the television on for you and prepare you both some lunch."

Itachi turned the television on to Tobi's favourite channel and left to prepare some sandwiches for all of them. Tobi was happy for the first ten minutes but his mood began to spiral downward after a while - he hated having to depend on Itachi and Sasuke for everything now when they already had their hands full with him from the beginning. It wasn't fair to any of them.

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara had known that the Uchiha brothers were very busy with Tobi and he wasn't surprised when they asked him for help. He had been expecting it - Itachi had been so busy lately that he had forgotten all about work and lost his job, and Kisame, Itachi's boyfriend, had to work double-time to tide them over.

"Please…" Itachi begged, another indicator of his stress - Uchihas never begged, no matter what the situation was. "Please help us, Deidara... Sasuke's missed out on so much schooling they're considering holding him back and I have no time for Kisame anymore and Naruto helps out as much as he can but now he and Sasuke are drifting apart and it's just too stressful and I hate this and I wish none of this ever happened!"

By the end of his sentence Itachi was on the ground in hysterics. Deidara, as much as he didn't want to, agreed to help Itachi and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until the next night that Deidara was able to go over and help with Tobi. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently. He could see that Kisame's car was here as well - was he trying to help with Tobi, too?

The door opened and Sasuke stuck his head out. "Hey, Dei." He said happily, though with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "Aniki said you would be coming!"

Deidara smiled softly and patted Sasuke's head. "Is Kisame here to help, too?"

"Um... Kinda..." Sasuke frowned. "He's more looking after nii-san than Tobi..."

Deidara frowned. "What's wrong with Itachi?"

"Oh... He's okay... he just forgets to eat cause he's so busy looking after Tobi and he doesn't get much sleep anymore... He feels unwell so Kisame is looking after him."

Deidara nodded, stepping into the house after Sasuke. He could hear Kisame and Itachi arguing in the kitchen.

"Itachi, eat something right now." Kisame's usually kind voice was stern and anger was seeping through his words. "You're as thin as a rake now, Itachi."

"I've always been skinny, Kisame..." Itachi mumbled.

"Not to this degree you haven't!"

Deidara covered his ears as he remembered how his parents used to always fight. He hoped that Kisame wouldn't hurt Itachi.

Sasuke grabbed Deidara's wrist, getting the elder's attention. "They're not gonna fight badly, you know... Kisame's just worried about Itachi - that's all. He won't hit Itachi - I promise."

Deidara nodded, reluctantly releasing his ears. He heard Kisame continue on, this time in a softer tone.

"Itachi... I know how stressed you are about Tobi, and I'm sorry - I should have understood that you have your hands full, but... How about you eat something?"

"No. Tobi needs his bath."

"Well, what if I bathe him, Itachi-kun?"

"Tobi won't like that."

"Oh, come on, Itachi - he hasn't got anything I haven't seen before." Kisame chuckled at his statement.

"...Hn..."

Deidara looked at Sasuke. "So... if Kisame's helping out, too... what am I supposed to do?"

"We'll ask nii-san, okay?"

Deidara nodded, entering the kitchen with Sasuke. Itachi was perched up on a stool at thebench,quietly eating a plate full of dango. When he turned around to face them, Deidara gasped - Itachi looked like a different person, and if it wasn't for his rich, raven hair framing his face and the two stress marks on it, he wouldn't have thought that this person was Itachi.

Itachi's face was hollow and sunken in, and the bags under his eyes were black from no sleep. His usual baggy clothing was baggier than ever, and from what Deidara could see of Itachi's waist, the older male had lost so much weight his hips were on the verge of jutting out. But what confused Deidara the most was Itachi's eyes - they used to be so shiny and bright, a sign of Itachi's carefree life, but now they were dull and losing that spark that Itachi had had ever since Deidara had known the man.

"Itachi..." Deidara whispered, feeling his eyes brimming with tears. "Go and rest, Itachi - you look horrible."

"Gee, thanks..." Itachi mumbled, turning his back on the two. "Kisame has already filled me in on my looks, so don't you start, Dei."

Deidara shook his head. "N-no, I'm not calling you ugly or anything, but..."

Itachi sighed, placing his dango on his plate and getting to his feet. "I _am _ugly, now, Deidara... Even Kisame thinks so... he won't make love to me anymore - says he won't even think of me sexually until I get better again... But it's okay, Dei... I don't care if you think I'm ugly - I'm not your boyfriend so your opinion doesn't matter to me... Just... make sure Tobi is okay... I'm going to lay down for a while..."

Deidara was stunned - Itachi had rarely spoken so much in just one sentence before.

"Nii-san," Sasuke called, grabbing Itachi's arm, "don't be like that - you're not ugly, aniki! I -"

Sasuke was cut off by a loud thump and a pained scream from the bathroom. The three of them hurried to the bathroom, finding Kisame holding Tobi in the bath, a look of worry on his face, as he placed his hand on top of Tobi's head.

"Kisame, stop!" Itachi cried, panic in his voice. "Don't touch his head!"

Tobi was crying now, quivering, a look of pain on his face. Kisame turned to Itachi, panic on his face.

"Itachi, I swear I didn't hurt him on purpose!" He exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of him defensively. "I knocked a shampoo bottle down and it hit his head! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Itachi went to Tobi's side, placing a hand on Tobi's cheek and scrutinizing the top of his head. He let out a sigh of relief.

"He's fine, Kisame," Itachi said softly. "Just don't touch his head - it's not fully healed yet and he still has stitches. I don't want them to open or anything."

Kisame nodded, looking relieved. "Itachi, I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's okay, Kisame - I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose... I want Deidara to look after Tobi from now on, okay? It's just that Deidara has a bit of experience in this field. He'll know more about looking after Tobi than you would. I'm going to lie down for a while - do you want to come with me?"

Kisame smiled and nodded, hugging Itachi gently and nuzzling the younger boy's neck gently. Deidara watched them leave, leaving him, Sasuke and Tobi alone in the bathroom.

"They're going to do the naughty," Tobi whispered, breaking the silence.

Sasuke chuckled.

"No, they aren't, Tobi." Sasuke turned to Deidara. "Don't worry about washing his hair, okay? Nii-san doesn't want anyone to touch his head until the doctors say it's all healed properly."

Deidara nodded, watching as Sasuke left him and Tobi alone in the bathroom. He turned to Tobi, seeing the way the younger boy only stared at the wall, facing away from Deidara.

"Hi, Tobi..." Deidara said weakly, forcing a smile.

**"..."**

Deidara frowned, deciding it was best not to say anything and get Tobi cleaned and ready for bed. He gently took the sponge cloth, lathering it with soap and running it over Tobi's scarred and stitched body as carefully as he could.

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara's dreams that night were horrible. He had dreamt about his family again - something he hadn't done for two years now, and something he didn't want to ever have to dream about. He dreamt about the way his parents would fight so horribly, so aggressively; dreamt about the way he had come home from school, only to find his mother laying in a puddle of her own blood, courtesy of his father and her husband.

Deidara had dreamt about how he had panicked and cried and called the ambulance; about how when the hospital had fixed her up, he had to look after her for a year, only for her to die in the end.

About the way the school had considered his grieving time to be enough to force him to repeat the same school year that he was doing so well in.

But then, for some reason, Deidara had dreamt that his mother had turned into Tobi as she lay on her deathbed. Deidara woke up with a start, and he had made a decision - he didn't want to ever see any of his friends suffer like he did, and even if it meant having to relive the pain of his mother's death once more, he would help out with Tobi as much as he could.

Itachi and Sasuke had already suffered several losses in their lifetime, but knowing that there was something he could do to prevent just one more loss in their life, well - he was willing to do everything he could to make sure that didn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night was hell for Deidara. He had finally gotten Tobi fed and dressed in total silence as the Uchiha tried to pretend that Deidara wasn't there. When Deidara had finally gone to bed, he could hear Sasuke and Naruto in the bedroom next to his, doing _something _sexual.

Frustrated, Deidara had wrapped the pillow over his ears, but it didn't stop the noises completely. And then, when they had finally stopped and fallen asleep, Kisame and Itachi had begun talking.

"For fuck's sake..." Deidara growled, wanting nothing more than to sleep. He had had a very busy day today and it had left him exhausted.

By twelve o'clock - when Deidara finally did drift off - he was woken up by Itachi's alarm going off at two-thirty. He wanted to scream out in anger and frustration, but after hearing Kisame leaving for work, Itachi had begun to cry just seconds after the car had left the driveway.

Deidara's mood softened a little. Poor Itachi... Was he really suffering enough to just want to cry at night when no one was around? Deidara shook his head. Well, the least he could do was spare Itachi the effort of getting out of bed to check on Tobi.

Deidara got up and out of bed. He walked softly to Itachi's room. He knocked on the door softly. "Itachi? …Un."

It took several seconds before Itachi answered. "What is it…?"

"Don't worry about checking on Tobi tonight, okay? I'll do it for you, hmm."

"Oh.. okay... thank you, Dei."

"It's alright."

Deidara knew that Itachi would begin to cry again as soon as he had left, but Tobi was more important right now. Itachi could take care of himself, but poor Tobi couldn't, and if he had fallen off the bed or hit his head on something Tobi would have to be taken to the hospital... if he had even survived the impact.

Opening the door quietly to Tobi's bedroom, Deidara stepped in. Tobi seemed to be fast asleep, lying on his side and facing the wall. The blankets had slipped off of his bed and lay in a tangled heap on the floor.

Deidara shook his head. He quietly walked closer to the bed, leaning down and untangling the blankets as best as he could quietly before placing them back over Tobi. Tobi was only a small boy despite his age and he was very skinny. He would get cold very easily and getting sick would be the worst thing right now. Deidara sat, watching Tobi.

Tobi was peaceful - his face calm and serene - only with a hint of pain on it for once. Deidara understood now why Itachi would check on Tobi so many times a night - seeing Tobi so relaxed and not in so much pain must have made him feel so much better about things.

Deidara smiled softly, leaning down and placing a tiny kiss on Tobi's cheek gently. "Get better soon, Tobi-kun..."

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara woke the next morning feeling a little bit better than he had in a while. Itachi was still in bed while Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the kitchen table eating quietly. Deidara grinned at them as he sat beside them.

"Does Itachi know you two are fucking already?" Deidara smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed. "No..."

Deidara poked his tongue out at them. "Then I should tell him, right?"

Sasuke blushed even darker and Naruto looked away. "Umm... no... Aniki will be very angry."

"Itachi? Angry? No way! He doesn't know how to get angry, that guy. He's always so calm and collected. By the way - did you know your brother cries at night, Sasuke-kun? …Un."

Sasuke shook his head. "No... Is he alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him yourself. I'll go and see if Tobi's awake by now."

Sasuke nodded at Deidara, his thoughts on Itachi. He almost didn't notice Naruto poking him.

"What, loser?" Sasuke smirked.

"Teme... I said I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto softly. "No school means much more time together, right? See you... loser."

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi was not happy when Deidara had arrived in his room that morning. He had tears in his eye, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He glared at Deidara when the older boy sat down on the bed beside him.

"What's wrong, Tobi?" Deidara asked, wiping a tear away from Tobi's face.

Tobi sniffed. He wasn't too sure whether he should talk to Deidara or not, but he soon decided that there wasn't too much harm in it.

"…Tobi…" The younger boy begun. "…Tobi…. Just can't… Tobi doesn't like being like this… Tobi doesn't remember anything… about the accident, and… Tobi doesn't remember Senpai… I-itachi-kun tells Tobi lots about Senpai, but… Tobi doesn't remember… All Tobi remembers… is that Senpai caused Tobi's accident…"

Deidara gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. "T-tobi, I…"

Deidara could not finish what he was saying – he had to run to the bathroom so he could throw up.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door as Deidara was throwing up. The blond glanced behind him to see that Itachi was entering the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Dei?" Itachi asked, stepping closer. "Are you ill?"

Deidara shook his head, sobbing. "N-no! Tobi s-says that… it was my fault…!"

Itachi sighed. "Deidara… Look, you _know _that it is your fault. If you weren't so cruel to Tobi, he wouldn't have left the house. But you were. You could blame yourself for this for the rest of your life and get nowhere, wallowing in self-pity, or you could try and fix the results of your error. You could see this as an obstacle in life and try and get past it, helping Tobi along with you. Things could have been a lot worse, Deidara. Tobi was supposed to have been _dead._ But he's not. We're so lucky, Deidara…"

Deidara lowered his gaze. Itachi was extremely sensitive about Tobi these days, but he couldn't blame the poor male.

Itachi should have screamed and cried about how Deidara had almost killed Tobi – but he hadn't. He had done nothing but try and keep things normal and didn't hold anything against Deidara. All he had done was try and help Deidara.

Deidara closed his eyes. He was acting so selfish… Was this his purpose in life? To help someone who couldn't help themselves anymore? Well... He had tried to help his mother, but she had died. What if Tobi died, too?

Deidara didn't think that he could handle another death. But...Tobi was not enjoying his life right now – was that the same as being _dead?_ Yes, he was breathing, but that didn't matter - Tobi was probably wishing that he _was _dead right now.

Deidara nodded. Itachi had given him two choices and no matter what would befall him in the future because of his decision, he was picking the second option - moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara had come to realise that he wasn't the only person that Tobi could not remember very well.

Tobi could barely remember his own cousins. This was discovered a month later when Deidara had asked Tobi what the boy wanted to get Itachi for his birthday and the young Uchiha had admitted that he couldn't remember them enough to know what Itachi liked.

"You don't remember your own cousins, Tobi? …Un." Deidara asked.

Tobi shook his head, looking down at the ground. "…Does that make Tobi a bad boy…?"

"No, of course! I was just… startled…" Deidara sighed before smiling. "Itachi loves sweets, Tobi. Would you like to get him some dango or something else that's sweet?"

Tobi shook his head again. "Tobi wants to get Itachi-kun something cool!"

Deidara chuckled softly at Tobi's exuberance. "What if we go and look at different shops? …Un."

Tobi nodded happily. "Hai, hai!"

"Alright. I'll go and tell Itachi that we're going, okay?"

Tobi smiled and turned back to the television, anxious for when Deidara would return. He wanted to get out of the house for once! Not that he didn't like it inside, but it was so boring – he couldn't do _anything."_

Deidara had left the room for just a few minutes before he returned with a smile on his face. "Itachi says that Kisame is picking up a wheelchair for you and he'll be bringing it around at lunch. Let's go then, okay? …Un."

Tobi smiled back. "Okay, Senpai."

**-XX-**

Only two hours had passed before Kisame had arrived at the house with a wheelchair in tow. Itachi was still sleeping and Sasuke was preparing lunch, so it was Deidara who had greeted the Hoshigaki and helped get the wheelchair out of the car.

"Itachi is sleeping." Deidara explained once the wheelchair was tucked safely in a corner of the living room. "I'm going to take Tobi into town and help him pick a present. I'll see you later. …Un."

Kisame nodded. "Later, kid."

Deidara was quick to set the wheelchair back up. Tobi's face brightened instantly as Deidara brought the wheelchair to the couch. The young Uchiha reached out in a weak attempt, and with a shaking, heavy arm, rested his hand on the chair.

"Tobi wants to go into his new chair now and see the world again." Tobi whispered.

Deidara smiled and nodded. This would be the first time that the boy had left the house since the accident and not have to go back to the hospital.

"Let's get you seated, Tobi, hmm?" Deidara knelt beside Tobi and picked the boy up carefully. It was easier than expected to seat the boy in the chair. "Let's walk today, Tobi, yeah."

"Yeah!"

Tobi twisted his head to look up at Deidara and smile. He was just so glad that his senpai was spending time with him. The boy could remember enough about Deidara to know that previous to the accident, Deidara had only ever treated him as vermin.

Deidara smiled back at Tobi and leant down to stroke the boy's cheek. He wheeled the chair out of the front door and took the porch steps one at a time before they finally got on their way into town.

-LINEBREAK—

"Tobi likes being outside, Dei-senpai!" Tobi squealed happily an hour later as he looked all around him so that he could take in the sights.

"I'm sure that it beats being inside all day every day, Tobi, hmm." Deidara smirked at the younger boy. "If I were you, I'd have gone insane a long time ago. …Un."

"But Itachi-kun says that Tobi is very strong, Senpai, so that must be why Tobi survived!"

Deidara laughed at Tobi before leaning down to pet the boy's shoulder. Minutes had passed as they entered K-Mart. Deidara soon stopped, having caught sight of someone familiar

"Hey!" Deidara called, wheeling Tobi towards two other males – both looking older than Tobi. "Hey, Kakuzu, Hidan!"

The two boys had turned at their names before looking at Deidara and grinning.

"Hey!" They greeted. "Long time, no see!"

"I haven't seen you two since I quit school!" Deidara exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Fucking great, right?" The silver-haired male grinned. "Kuzu and me got together not long after you left!"

"That's Kuzu and _I, _Hidan." The older looking one with brown hair smirked.

Deidara laughed while Tobi observed the newcomers. So Hidan was the silver-haired male and Kakuzu was the older, rougher looking one. Either way, they both made Tobi nervous.

As if he could read Tobi's mind, Hidan looked at Tobi. "Who's your fucking crippled friend, Dei?"

Tobi flinched and whimpered, but Deidara laughed. "This is Tobi. Tobi, this is Hidan and Kakuzu. Say hi, Tobi. …Un."

"H-hi…" Tobi whispered, looking anywhere but at the two males.

"Yeah, anyway – what's news, hmm?" Deidara was oblivious to Tobi's nervousness.

"Pein and Konan are getting married next month." Kakuzu said. "They asked us to invite you to the wedding if he had caught up with you again before it."

"Ah! I heard that they were engaged. Sure, I'll be there. …Un."

"Senpai…" Tobi whispered, trying to catch Deidara's attention – he didn't feel right around Hidan and Kakuzu – they made him feel frightened.

"Hold on, Tobi, yeah." Deidara said gently, focusing on the piece of paper that Kakuzu was writing on. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Dei. Say hi to Itachi for us. We've got to go. Good to see you again, Deidara."

"Yeah, fucking awesome! We've gotta catch up again soon, right, bitch?"

Deidara laughed again, completely disregarding what Hidan had called him – he knew that Hidan didn't mean it. "Of course. I'll ring you guys later. …Un."

"See you, Dei."

"Bye, guys."

"Senpai…" Tobi whispered again, visibly trembling by now. "Tobi doesn't like Senpai's friends…"

Deidara chuckled. "Tobi, they wouldn't hurt you – I promise. Hidan might try and get in an argument, but that's all – he's all bark and no bite. Worst he'll do is swear at you in foreign languages, yeah."

"…"

"Just calm down, Tobi, okay? Come on – let's go and find something for Itachi now, hmm?"

Tobi nodded. "…Can Tobi go bathroom, first?"

"The toilers ate all the way on the other side of the building, Tobi… Let's just have a quick look and then we'll go to them and get some lunch last, yeah?"

Tobi nodded, smiling at Deidara. "Okay, Senpai."

"Good boy, Tobi."

-LINEBREAK—

After having decided on a necklace with three metal rings on it for Itachi, Deidara had taken Tobi to the toilets and then over to the food court. He had sat the boy down at a table while having gone to order McDonald's for them both. As he walked back to the table with two bags, he noticed someone sitting at the table, talking to Tobi.

Deidara hurried back with the food, worried that it could be someone looking to hurt Tobi. He had arrived just as the stranger ran a hand across Tobi's cheek.

"Hey!" Deidara exclaimed, coming to Tobi's side. "Who the fuck are you, yeah?"

The stranger smirked. "It's okay – I know Tobi-kun. I used to work with Itachi-kun."

Deidara frowned, taking in this man's appearance. He looked to be about Itachi's age, and he had ruffled, green hair. He looked extremely pale as if he didn't have enough blood. All-in-all, he looked to be one very strange-looking individual.

"What's your name?" Deidara asked with his voice laced in suspicion.

"Zetsu." The man chuckled.

"Tobi, do you know him, hmm?"

Tobi shook his head. "Nope, but Zetsu-san says that he used to visit Tobi and Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun all the time and give Tobi lollipops!"

Deidara shook his head. "Look, I don't know what you're playing, but I'll be asking Itachi about you as soon as I get home…"

"Oh, I would rather you not mention me." Zetsu said, faint traces of mocking in his voice. "You see, Itachi and I don't get along very well anymore. We had a fight a while ago because I blamed Itachi for getting me fired. He asked me not to go near his family anymore. You wouldn't want to get Itachi more worried, would you? I hear that he's very ill at the moment… Doesn't need more stress."

Deidara sighed. He didn't want to cause Itachi more stress, true – Itachi had been diagnosed as severely depressed, but the stubborn male refused medication. Because of the stress, he had been very weak, getting ill constantly.

But what if Zetsu was lying and Itachi didn't like him for a different reason than the one stated? It was so hard to know what the right thing to do was.

"Look, I won't tell Itachi, but if he doesn't want you near his family, than please, don't come near Tobi while I'm around, because I _will _tell Itachi if you keep coming near him."

Zetsu chuckled. "Whatever. I have to go now, anyway." He turned to Tobi, smiling, and leant down to kiss Tobi's cheek. "I'll see you later, Tobi-kun."

Deidara glared at Zetsu's retreating back. "Did he hurt you, Tobi?"

Tobi shook his head, looking longingly at the bags of food. "Nope. Zetsu-san was just talking to Tobi."

Deidara nodded. Maybe he should tell Itachi? He had no idea what had happened between the two and, for all he knew, Tobi could have been in danger.

"Let's eat this quickly and then we'll go home, okay, hmm?" Deidara turned Tobi to face him and carefully fed the boy, his mind on that man.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisame's car is still here, yeah…" Deidara muttered to himself as he wheeled Tobi back towards the Uchiha's home. He shrugged. "Probably got the day off work or something, I guess. Un."

Tobi, half-asleep, didn't hear Deidara. He didn't even notice Deidara pulling the wheelchair up the porch steps. He only opened his eyes when he was lifted out of the wheelchair and laid down upon his bed.

"S-senpai…?" Tobi stuttered, slight fear in his voice. "W-what's happening…?"

"Shh…" Deidara soothed as he ran a hand over Tobi's forehead. "It's alright, Tobi. Just get some sleep."

Tobi nodded. He closed his eyes again, pulling his legs closer into his body for warmth. Deidara smiled at him before pulling the covers over the boy. He walked out of the door after one last glance, being sure to leave the door half-way open.

Deidara walked to the living room with a handful of pocky that he had taken from the kitchen, just intent on relaxing after having spent half the day in town with Tobi. But, alas, his wish of lazing around on the couch and watching TV was not to be.

Kisame and Itachi were already occupying the couch. Kisame sat on the right end of the couch while Itachi lay across it with his head in Kisame's lap. They both looked up at Deidara's entrance. The blonde could see that Itachi had been crying once again.

"Hey…" Deidara said in uncertainty; if Itachi was crying in front of someone, it couldn't be good – Itachi _never _cried in front of _anyone _but Sasuke, and even then, it was extremely rare for Itachi to cry.

Itachi smiled weakly up at Deidara, but the blonde knew that it was forced. Kisame, on the other hand, was up for talking.

"Hey, kid." Kisame grinned. "How'd it go? Get something good?"

"Umm, alright…" Deidara frowned, not sure on what to say – he wanted to ask Itachi about Zetsu, but it was clear that Itachi was already distressed enough right now. "Kisame, may I talk to you for a minute in the other room?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, love." Kisame kissed Itachi's lips in a gentle manner before getting up from the couch and following Deidara into the kitchen.

Deidara was careful to close the door behind them. "Kisame, do you know if Itachi knows anyone named Zetsu? …Un."

"Yeah, he does." Kisame spat. His eyes narrowed in what Deidara could only guess was dislike. "How do you know about him?"

Deidara swallowed. Was this such a good idea…? "Well, today… I was getting Tobi lunch, and… he was talking to Tobi, yeah…"

"Shit." Kisame glanced towards the kitchen door, almost as if he were afraid that Itachi was out there eavesdropping. He looked back towards Deidara with worried eyes. "Did he hurt Tobi?"

"No. Tobi said that they were just talking, but –"

Kisame threw his face in his hands. "This isn't good… Not good at all…! We've got to tell Itachi, Deidara."

"But Itachi –"

"He needs to know, Deidara. This is very, very bad."

"Kisame, what is going on, hmm?"

"Deidara, look – I don't know the whole story myself, but I do know that Zetsu has threatened to hurt Tobi."

Deidara felt the bottom of his stomach drop in panic. He felt as he had just caused Tobi's accident all over again. What if Tobi got hurt again because of him? Deidara wouldn't be able to handle that. He followed Kisame back into the living room and watched as the Hoshigaki picked Itachi up and nursed him in his protective hold.

Itachi cuddled up against his lover, resting his head on Kisame's chest while the older man planted kisses and small nips against his neck.

"Itachi-kun," Kisame started quietly once he had stopped attacking Itachi's neck with love bites. "Deidara has something important to tell you, love."

Itachi looked up at Deidara expectantly. From the way that Itachi was being held, Deidara could see cuts on Itachi's wrists – deep ones. Deidara gasped mentally at the realisation that Itachi was worse off than he had originally thought. He couldn't make Itachi suffer more…! He just couldn't!

"What is it, Deidara…?" Itachi whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I, uh…" Deidara licked his lips, diverting his gaze from the onyx ones. "I… got invited to Pein and Konan's wedding…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "…Is that all?"

"…Yes…"

Kisame glared at Deidara.

"Deidara…" Kisame growled. You could hear the anger in his usually-calm voice. He tilted his head in the direction of Tobi's bedroom. "Tell him. Now."

"Tell me what…?" Itachi asked. He sounded exhausted; his voice was slightly slurred and quieter than usual, and Deidara noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I—" Deidara begun again, but Kisame had cut him off.

"He met Zetsu today, babe." Kisame explained, his eyes narrowed at Deidara in suspicion.

Itachi gasped. His hold had tightened so much on Kisame's arm, his wrists begun to bleed from the duress. His body begun to shake as tears leaked down his face.

"Whoa, it's alright, Itachi…" Kisame tightened his hold on his lover, trying to stop the smaller man's struggles. "Relax, love… Shh…"

"Did…" Itachi whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "…Did he hurt Tobi…?"

"No, Itachi – I promise. …Un." Deidara tried to comfort Itachi. "Tobi is absolutely fine. Wasn't even shaken up, yeah. …May I ask why you don't want Tobi near him?"

"…He's…" Itachi took a deep breath before fixing wet, onyx eyes on Deidara. "…He's a bad person…"

"What would happen if Tobi was left with him, Itachi, hmm?"

"…I…" Itachi's tears only came harder at this question. "…I don't know…"

With this, Itachi turned his face into Kisame's chest, sobbing his heart out as he clutched the older man in a desperate grip. Kisame wrapped his arms around him tighter, cooing to him in an effort to get the smaller to relax.

Deidara felt tears of his own threatening to fall – how could he have made Itachi feel so… horrid? "Itachi…" Deidara whispered, not sure what he could say. "…Does the police know about this…?"

"Yeah…"

'_Stupid question, idiot…' _Deidara thought to himself once Itachi had replied. _'Of course they would know – Itachi's father is the police chief, stupid!'_

"Come on, Itachi…" Kisame whispered, getting to his feet. He scooped Itachi up in his strong arms and carried him out of the living room. "Time to rest for a while. Let's go and lay down together."

Deidara watched, feeling helpless and depressed, as Kisame carried Itachi to their room. But, as Deidara had to remind himself, it probably didn't matter how helpless and depressed he felt because Itachi would be feeling one-hundred times worse than Deidara.

**-XX-**

Deidara was cooking dinner for everyone that same night. Sasuke had finally returned home from Naruto's and was sitting at the table, looking for his brother. He sighed as he realised that they were in for another Itachi-free dinner.

"You shouldn't be doing this for us, Deidara." Sasuke muttered as he patted Tobi's head. "Itachi should be the one looking after _us. _It's _his _house…"

"Sasuke, Itachi isn't fit to be looking after you guys right now." Deidara explained. "We need to support him because right now, he can't do it himself, okay? He just needs to be left alone and not forced to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Yeah?" Sasuke challenged. Anger filled his eyes. "Well, Itachi still made _me _go to school and do everything that I used to do when _I _had depression! Why can't he still be his old self?"

Deidara shook his head. It was obvious that Sasuke was hurting deeply because of his brother's illness. "Sasuke, you didn't have it as bad as Itachi does – Itachi was doing the _right _thing – he didn't want you to fall in deeper by messing up your routine and letting you have days off."

Sasuke glared at Deidara, hatred in his eyes. "I hate you… I hate Itachi, too! Tobi's the only happy one around here and look at him! I hate you all!"

Sasuke stopped shouting and stormed off to his room, leaving a confused Tobi and hurt Deidara behind.

"But…" Tobi whimpered, tears spilling over. "…Tobi isn't happy… Why is Sasuke-kun mad at Tobi?"

"Don't worry, Tobi." Deidara soothed. He sat down beside Tobi at the table and rested a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Sasuke doesn't hate any of us and he isn't mad at you – I promise."

"Then… who _is _he mad at…?"

"He's mad at himself, Tobi. It's going to be alright, though, okay? Sasuke will most likely have more outbursts like this in the future, but I promise that he won't mean anything that he says – he just feels hurt and upset knowing that he can't do anything to help Itachi and there's not much that he can do for you – he's just feeling very… not himself, okay?"

Tobi nodded, looking down at the table as he let his tears fall. "Tobi loves Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun and Dei-senpai…"

Deidara smiled at Tobi, reaching down to lift the boy's head up and plant soft kisses on his mouth. "I love you, too, Tobi… It's just a shame that it took you getting hit by a truck to realise it…"

Tobi smiled up at Deidara. He reached out slowly with his right hand to grasp at Deidara's shirt, silently begging for another kiss. Deidara obliged, leaning down again and placing a longer, more passionate kiss on the virgin lips before turning it into a make-out session. They pulled away for air shorty after beginning.

"Tobi loves Deidara-senpai." Tobi whispered shyly, blushing, as he looked back down at the table.

Deidara laughed a little, hugging Tobi as hard as he could without hurting the boy. He soon released the younger and returned back to the stove.

"I've got to finish dinner, okay, Tobi?" Deidara called, turning down the heat on the stove so that the food wouldn't burn.

"Okay, senpai." Tobi smiled. He watched as Deidara cooked, listened as the elder hummed. He didn't feel comfortable just yet telling Deidara that their make-out session had left him half-hardened, but he knew that Deidara would eventually discover it if he didn't soften back up soon.

'_Tobi'll just leave it for Dei-senpai to discover.' _Tobi thought to himself, blushing darkly at the thought. It wasn't like he could take care of it himself, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just in case some people think before they read more into this chapter expecting Uchihacest, I'm sorry to say that there is NO Uchihacest, as much as I would've enjoyed to write it, but I know that some of you who read my stories aren't big on cousinxcousin thing, as I've been told by some of you, so I've left it out.**

**But this chapter is NOT ItaTobi, it's just Itachi being a supportive cousin of Tobi's choices and needs.**

Tobi giggled to himself as he thought back to what had happened at dinner just a few hours ago. Deidara had found Tobi's stiffy and although he was shocked at first he quickly recovered and gave Tobi his first sexual experience.

"Tobi got his first handjob." Tobi whispered to himself, grinning.

Tobi bounced around a little in the bed, so hyped up he wasn't tired at all. All he could do was fantasise about what else they would do together when they were in a full and loving relationship. In no time at all, Tobi felt himself growing hard again, but this time Deidara wasn't around to take care of it for him - he had left to go and visit Hidan and Kakuzu.

Tobi sighed in disappointment. He couldn't jerk himself off in this state.

"Itachi-kun?" He called softly, hearing no answer. "Itachi-kun!"

Calling louder for his cousin finally got some results after a few minutes. Tobi heard Itachi's bedroom door open and footsteps walk towards his own room. When his door was pushed open, Tobi sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Tobi?" Itachi said quietly, walking over to sit by his little cousin. "Need to go to the bathroom?"

Tobi shook his head, frowning.

"Tobi is…" Tobi lowered his head, blushing – he didn't feel comfortable telling his own cousin about this. "Tobi is… hard…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow before lowering his gaze to Tobi's crotch. Sure enough, there it was, poking through Tobi's thin night pants.

"Is this the first time…?" Itachi whispered, helping Tobi into a sitting position so that they could talk easier.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi's first time was tonight at dinner, but Senpai made Tobi better."

Itachi nodded. He felt extremely uneasy in this position. It had been bad enough when Sasuke had hit puberty…

"…What do you expect from me…?" Itachi whispered again, shifting nervously away from his cousin.

Tobi swallowed. He looked away from Itachi and at the wall. "…Tobi… wants Itachi-kun… to help make Tobi soft again…"

Itachi coughed in awkwardness. "…Tobi, I… I can't… We're cousins, Tobi… It'd be so wrong…"

"…" Tobi hung his head, biting his lip. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt him. "Then what can Tobi do to go soft again…?"

"Didn't I give you this talk…?" Itachi reached out and pushed hair back behind Tobi's ear.

"Itachi-kun did – but Tobi was little. Tobi's a good boy, Itachi-kun."

Itachi sighed. He leant in close to whisper into Tobi's ear. "I'll tell you a secret, Tobi… If I roll you onto your stomach, you can make yourself cum by rubbing against the mattress. I don't feel comfortable touching my little cousin, okay?"

Tobi nodded, smiling. "Tobi isn't comfortable with it either. This is only Tobi's second time being hard, and he doesn't want anyone but Dei-senpai to touch him there."

Itachi smiled, rubbing the boy's back a little as a reward before helping Tobi lay back down on his stomach. "That's a good boy, Tobi – you never let _anyone _touch you down there without your consent first, okay? Even if they're family, _no one _is allowed to touch you down there until you want them to."

Tobi giggled. "Itachi-kun loves Tobi lots and lots! Can Itachi-kun go outside now so Tobi can rub himself against his mattress?"

Itachi nodded, leaning down and placing a small kiss on Tobi's forehead before helping the boy pull his pants down enough to reveal his member. "I'll tell Deidara to help you get off properly if he comes back soon. Now try and get some sleep after this, okay?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi will be a good boy for Itachi-kun."

Itachi smiled softly at Tobi before leaving the room quietly and closing the door completely.

Tobi sighed in content, getting himself ready to feel what Deidara had made him feel. The first rub had made Tobi cry out loudly in pleasure. The more he rubbed, the harder it was to stop. The friction was so pleasurable he couldn't help but moan loudly.

The more Tobi rubbed, the louder he moaned. The louder he moaned, the more he became blinded by pleasure. He rubbed for a few minutes more before screaming out as he came on his bed sheets.

Tobi sighed happily, not caring that he was lying in his seed – he was exhausted. After closing his eye, he fell into a blissful dream about Deidara and handjobs and masturbation. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**-XX-**

Deidara had come back that morning, hung over and moody. Sasuke was sitting at the table eating breakfast, but neither Kisame nor the other two Uchiha were in sight.

"Morning…" Deidara said to Sasuke gruffly. His head pounded furiously.

"Morning, Dei. Hung over?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Who bought you the alcohol?"

"Kakuzu did, but he made me and Hidan pay for it. Pein and Konan don't drink. Speaking of them, Pein and Konan are coming over today to see everyone."

"Hn. That's fine. You might want to go and get Tobi – he's been crying all morning, but when I went to check on him, he kept yelling at me to go away."

"Hmm…"

Deidara nodded, quickly heading to the medicine cupboard that was tucked away in a corner of the kitchen. He grabbed some nurofen for his hang over though, in all honestly, wasn't sure if it would help or not.

Deidara then made his way to Tobi's bedroom. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, finding Tobi lying on his stomach, sobbing softly.

"What's wrong ,Tobi? …Un." Deidara asked, closing the door and moving to sit on the bed beside Tobi.

"Tobi is…" The boy began. His voice was hoarse from crying. "…Tobi feels… like he wants to have sex, but Tobi isn't ready! Senpai, Tobi feels…! He doesn't know how he feels, but his body aches for sex!"

"Oh…" Deidara reached out, stroking Tobi's hair. He helped Tobi so that the boy was once again lying on his back. "You must be sexually frustrated… I didn't realise that someone could become so frustrated over their first handjob…"

"Senpai…" Tobi sobbed. "…Senpai hates Tobi because he isn't ready!"

"No, Tobi, not at all, yeah! Tobi, I won't force you into sex _ever, _and if you're not ready, we'll wait until you are! I promise!"

Tobi smiled weakly at Deidara through his tears. "Tobi would like that, Senpai… Thanks… Tobi promises that he will be ready soon – he just needs to make sure that he really is ready and wants to give Deidara-senpai his virginity."

Deidara chuckled, leaning down to hug Tobi tightly. "You know that you're the oldest virgin I know, Tobi… You're almost nineteen and you've only ever had one sexual experience in your life… You make me proud to be with you, Tobi. …Un."

Tobi smiled back, lifting his head so he could place a kiss on Deidara's cheek. "Isn't Senpai a virgin?"

"Nope – I gave mine away when I was seventeen."

"To who, Senpai?"

Deidara shrugged. "Dunno – I was drunk and woke up in bed with a random male the morning after. I'm glad that you won't do something like that, Tobi."

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi doesn't care if he is Senpai's first or not… But Tobi wants Senpai to be his first. Tobi loves Senpai for Senpai, even if he isn't a virgin."

**To read the rest of the lemon, please go to my adultfanfiction account.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke…" Deidara poked his head into Sasuke's room, finding the younger male lying on his bed watching TV. "Can you please get Tobi ready for his therapy appointment?"

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before leaving the room to head to Tobi's.

Itachi, though it was almost four in the afternoon, hadn't stepped foot out of his room at all. Deidara decided that he would be the one to take Tobi to his appointment and give the older male time to rest.

Deidara grabbed his car keys and everything else that he would need as he waited patiently for Sasuke and Tobi. He watched the television for about twenty minutes before Sasuke came back into the room, carrying his cousin in his arms. Tobi was only a very small boy for his age – about the same size as a ten-year-old – which made carrying him fairly easy.

Sasuke nodded at Deidara as they walked out to the car. Once Tobi was placed into the backseat of the car and Deidara had started the car up, their trip to the hospital had begun.

The drive was rather quiet. Tobi was asleep in the back while both Deidara and Sasuke weren't much in the mood for talking.

They arrived after what would have been half-an-hour. Deidara parked the car not far from the entranceway. Sasuke set up the wheelchair and retrieved his cousin from the car, and then they were on their way into the hospital.

Sasuke led the way to the physical therapist's office. After having waited for only a few minutes, they soon found themselves in the company of Tobi's therapist, a woman named Shizune.

"Hello, Tobi." Shizune smiled at the boy, holding the door to her office open for the three. "How are you all today? I don't believe that I've met you before."

"I'm Deidara." Deidara explained. "I'm just helping out with Tobi while Itachi… rests for a while. …Un."

"I see. Well, Deidara, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shizune, and I've been working with Tobi since he was released from the hospital. He's told me all about you, haven't you, sweetness?"

"Yup!" Tobi seemed to have no fear around this lady.

Deidara was glad that the boy was working with someone whom he could feel comfortable around. He had been working with a lot of counsellors and psychologists in his life, but most of them hadn't cared about him at all – they just wanted the money.

Tobi was lucky to have found someone good straight off the bat.

"Oh, Tobi," Deidara frowned, realising that he had left his phone in the car. "I've just got to duck out to my car and get my phone, okay? I'll be right back, but Sasuke will stay here with you. …Un."

"Okay, Senpai." Tobi smiled, watching as Deidara hurried out of the room.

As Deidara hurried back to the front of the hospital, a familiar-looking person walking slowly ahead of him had caught his eye. It must have been the green hair that attracted his attention…

"Hey, Zetsu!" Deidara bit his lip, hoping that it was in fact Zetsu – but then again, how many other people got around town with hair as green as the grass in a meadow…?

The man – Zetsu – turned at the call. Deidara gasped at the sight of him. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and his arm was clearly broken as it sat in a cast supported by a sling. Something had to have happened since the last time Deidara had seen him – Zetsu looked very healthy then.

Zetsu flinched at the blonde's stare.

"What…?" Zetsu whispered. His voice quivered in what must have been nervousness.

"…What happened to you, Zetsu…?"

"None of your business!" Zetsu snapped, tears welling up in his wide yellow eyes. "Even if it were your business, why should you care?"

"Hey, Zetsu… Calm down… I just –"

"I – I'm sorry!" Zetsu choked, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I have to go! He'll be here soon to pick me up and I can't be late!"

With that said, Zetsu had run from the hospital without even a backwards glance at Deidara.

Deidara tilted his head, shocked. That couldn't have been the same cocky man from the mall, could it?

"Kami…" Deidara shook his head, walking out of the doors that were only feet away from the blonde. "That guy only piques my curiosity…"

Deidara walked out of the automatic doors. The first thing that he saw was Zetsu sitting on the curb of the road, looking as if he were crying into his hands, judging by the rapid rising and falling of his shoulders.

Deidara ignored the man and headed to his car, but Zetsu was still there by the time he had come back to the doors fifteen minutes later. Deidara stopped and looked at the green-haired male, feeling sorry for him.

Deidara decided to go and talk to the man but, as soon as he had taken two steps towards Zetsu, a black SUV had pulled up in front of the green-haired man. He watched as Zetsu got into the car. He couldn't make out the driver properly, but he could see that the driver had long black hair. The blonde could see enough to know that the driver had just punched Zetsu in the throat before driving the car off.

Deidara gasped. What the hell? Surely Itachi couldn't have been scared of _this _man? This didn't seem like someone to be afraid of! But then again… Deidara knew nothing of what went down between Zetsu and him…

Walking back into the hospital, Deidara took his time in returning to Tobi and Sasuke. He knew that it didn't matter how long he took because Sasuke would tend to Tobi's every need without hesitation. Deidara smiled at this thought – Itachi and Sasuke were such good, loving and supportive cousins. They took care of everything that Tobi needed and were even willing to spend less time with their boyfriends to make sure that Tobi was attended to.

Deidara wished that he had someone who loved him that mu – oh, what he did – Tobi.

"That kid will be the death of me." Deidara laughed, pushing open the door to the therapist's office.

Deidara found Tobi lying on his side, propped up by leaning on his arm and reaching for a ball that was only a few inches away from his outstretched hand. He laughed at the expression on Tobi's face – slight annoyance mixed with determination. Tobi's eyebrow was raised and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth as his body shook from the stress, but he wasn't about to give up.

Shizune held Tobi carefully, making sure that the boy wasn't going to fall over.

"What's this for?" Deidara asked Sasuke, sitting on the examination bed beside the younger.

"She's starting with an exercise to get Tobi ready for sitting up by himself." Sasuke explained, watching his cousin anxiously – he seemed to be worried about Tobi overdoing it and hurting himself.

"Senpai!" Tobi called out, glancing up at the blonde. "Miss Shizune says that if Tobi can reach the ball, he can keep it! Tobi really wants that ball, Senpai!"

Deidara laughed. "Then keep trying, Tobi. I'm sure you'll get it. …Un."

Tobi grinned, encouraged greatly by Deidara's support, and reached for the ball once again with renewed vigour.

**-XX-**

After an hour of watching Tobi go through crazy exercises and the life, Deidara was finally loading said boy back into the car and driving them home.

"The guys are coming over and should be there by the time we get back, yeah." Deidara explained, tucking his phone back into his pocket after checking the text that he had just received.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded at Deidara, indicating that he had heard the blonde.

"Do you remember them, Sasuke?"

"…A little. It's been a few years since I've seen them, though. I know that Itachi remembers them."

"Think he'll be glad to see them again, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course he would. It'll get him out of bed for once."

Deidara nodded too before looking in the rear view mirror at Tobi. "Tobi, my friends you met at the shop and two of my other friends that you haven't met before are coming over. Do you mind?"

Tobi frowned, looking down at his lap. "…Tobi… is scared…"

"Scared of my friends? Tobi, I promise that they won't do anything to hurt you. Will it make you feel better if you stayed in your room while they're here? …Un."

Tobi nodded. "Yes, Senpai…"

Deidara shook his head. He hated how Tobi was so nervous around new people. His thoughts were on Tobi for a while before they focused more and more on the green-haired man, Zetsu. He was so curious about him and wanted to know everything that he could about him.

Deidara was especially curious as to why Itachi disliked Zetsu so much and who was in the car with the other male.

**-XX-**

Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan were seated in the living room of Itachi's home, waiting impatiently for Deidara to bring said Uchiha out to see them. None of them had seen Deidara for a year, and Itachi for three years.

Hidan was the one most excited about seeing Itachi again and was literally bouncing around in his seat in barely contained excitement. Kakuzu was rolling his eyes at the white-haired male's behaviour while Pein and Konan laughed.

"He's been like this ever since we met up with Dei a few days ago down the street." Kakuzu explained as he hit Hidan on the head with his fist. "Someone would think that he'll never get to see you all again."

Pein chuckled and Konan smiled, getting up off her seat and moving to Hidan, hugging the younger male.

Out of them all, Pein was the eldest at twenty-three while Deidara was the youngest at nineteen. Kakuzu was twenty-three as well, but only four months younger than Pein. Konan was twenty-two, and Hidan would be turning twenty in a month.

They had all met the same way – Pein had started a gang called the Akatsuki while he and Konan were still at school. Konan had literally dragged Itachi to Pein after she found the Uchiha waiting outside the school counsellor's office in obvious distress and asked the ginger if Itachi could join. Pein had agreed and pulled his best friend, Kakuzu, in as well. When Kakuzu had asked for his boyfriend, Hidan, to join, the younger male was made a member instantly.

Deidara had been in Hidan's year level until he was held down, but they were still close. When Deidara had shown up at an Akatsuki meeting with Hidan, Konan quickly took a liking to the youngest and told him that he could join without even asking Pein.

The small group had become as close as could be, and it was great to be back together right now.

Deidara finally arrived with Itachi following behind slowly. The Uchiha looked unkempt but happy to see everyone again. Konan squealed at the sight of Itachi, running to his side and hugging him tightly. Pein was grinning widely and stood up to greet the Uchiha more formally than his wife had. Hidan was trying to force his way into the hug while Kakuzu stayed where he was, saying a polite hello.

Deidara sat back, smiling at the sight – Itachi hadn't looked so happy for months. The Uchiha's eyes were sparkling and he was genuinely smiling – more than he had done since Tobi's accident. He decided that he would let the others have their fun for a while and that he would go and check on Tobi. As he stood to head to the young Uchiha's room, a thought suddenly popped into his mind – did Sasuke know anything about Zetsu?

"I'll just go and have a quick talk to Sasuke." Deidara nodded to himself, heading to Sasuke's room.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked Sasuke, coming into the younger's room and sitting on the bed.

"Texting Naruto." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm going over to see him later tonight when everyone's gone."

"I hope you're not sexting him." Deidara smirked. He grinned evilly when Sasuke gave him the standard Uchiha glare. "Itachi wouldn't approve of that, hmm."

"I'm not sexting him." Sasuke said in a dangerously low tone. "If you're just here to tease me, you can get out of my room."

Deidara just laughed. "I was just playing, Sasuke-kun. Do you know Zetsu, yeah?"

"Zetsu?"

"Yeah. He's got green hair and –"

"I know Zetsu." Sasuke spat, glaring daggers at the wall behind Deidara.

"What can you tell me about him, yeah?" Deidara's heart raced in anticipation – a clue to his mystery!

Sasuke shrugged. "Not much. I didn't really get to know him very well. He worked with nii-san and used to come over all the time – stayed with us for a while. He used to babysit Sasuke and I when nii-san and Kisame weren't around, but I stayed in my room a lot."

Deidara nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge in water. "What _do _you know about him, hmm?"

Sasuke stared at Deidara suspiciously. "Why are you asking me all this? Itachi-nii doesn't like for me to talk about Zetsu."

"Because when I was at the hospital, I ran into him and it looked as if he had been bashed. He was scared of someone. …Un."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Figures. Aniki was right, but he didn't listen…"

"Do you know why Itachi doesn't like him, yeah?"

Deidara was desperate for answers. He wanted his mystery solved.

"It's not that aniki doesn't like him – Itachi _does _like Zetsu. But Zetsu hurt aniki and threatened Tobi. I don't know why. Tobi and I were sitting at a table in the café where nii-san was working and all I remember is Itachi-nii on the ground with Zetsu on top of him attacking him. Then he turned on Tobi and threatened his life."

"Does Tobi remember this?"

Sasuke shrugged again. "It's not exactly something we talk about a lot, Dei. Look, this is really all I know. If you want answers, you need to talk to Itachi-nii."

Deidara nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, yeah."

"Hn."

Deidara left the room, closing the door quietly and heading to Tobi's instead. Tobi was on his bed listening to the radio and singing along with the songs that he knew. He grinned when he saw Deidara.

"Senpai!" Tobi seemed cheerful right now. "Did Senpai come to give Tobi goodnight kiss?"

Deidara chuckled. "No. I wanted to see if you were ready to come out and meet my friends. I really want to introduce you to everyone. Please, Tobi?"

Tobi whimpered, looking away. The idea of meeting so many new people at once was overwhelming.

"I promise that you'll love Konan." Deidara pleaded. "And Pein is very nice, too. They'll look after you – I swear. And Hidan and Kakuzu probably won't even take any notice of you, hmm."

"…"

"Tobi, please? …Un."

"…Okay, Senpai…" Tobi mumbled in a soft whisper.

Deidara grinned. He approached the bed and picked Tobi up, carrying him into the living room. Tobi jumped as he heard a female squeal. He whimpered and hid his face against Deidara's chest.

"Shh…" Tobi heard Deidara shush someone. "He's very nervous right now and you'll scare him if you be so loud. Say hi, Tobi."

Tobi whimpered again before turning slowly to look at everyone. He recognised Kakuzu and Hidan only because he remembered they neither of them had a face-full of piercings – like the other man did.

"H-hello…" Tobi whimpered in uncertainty.

"He's so cute!" Konan squealed before restraining herself, remembering what Deidara had just said. "Hello, Tobi! I'm Konan. I'm really pleased to meet you."

"Really?" Tobi smiled at Konan before tilting his head at Pein, studying him closely. What did Deidara say that his name was again?

"Umm…" Tobi desperately tried to remember the man's name, but it just wouldn't come to him. Then he remembered the piercings. "…Hello… Lightning-Rod…"

Pein and Konan gasped. Hidan burst out laughing, and Itachi went livid.

"Tobi!" Itachi scolded. "How rude of you! Apologise to Pein!"

Tobi whimpered, hiding his face back in Deidara's chest. He was taken by surprise when Pein and Konan both started laughing hysterically. He reluctantly looked at them before realising that they were laughing because they thought that he had said something funny and weren't angry at all.

Tobi smiled slightly, relaxed by the cheerful atmosphere of the room. "Tobi thinks that Konan-chan is very pretty."

"Aww!" Konan squealed again, literally tackling Deidara to the ground and yanking Tobi from his grasp so that she could hold and cuddle the young Uchiha. "He's so cute! Can we keep him? Please?"

Pein chuckled. "No, honey."

Konan turned to Itachi. "Itachi, can we please keep him? We promise to take good care of him!"

Itachi smiled, shaking his head. "No, Konan. But you're welcome to hog him for the night if Tobi doesn't mind."

Konan grinned, turning to face Tobi. "Do you mind if I hold you and hug you and make a fuss over you and love you like you were my newborn baby for the night?"

Tobi tilted his head before smiling at the woman. "Dei-senpai was right – Tobi likes Konan-chan."

"You hear that?" The woman literally screamed. "He likes me!"

**-XX-**

"Fuck, it was great to see all of you bitches again!" Hidan exclaimed, hugging Deidara and Itachi in a death-hug before letting Kakuzu say goodbye.

"Yes, we definitely need to catch up again, just like the old times." Kakuzu agreed, getting his keys from his pocket and opening the door for Hidan. "We should really be getting home now before this idiot passes out from excitement."

Itachi and Deidara smiled at the two while Pein said a few more quick words to his friends. Konan had already said her goodbyes – true to her word, she was too busy fussing over Tobi. She had already gone over the house, looking for unsafe things that he could get into but, as Itachi had to remind her, he was crippled, not mentally disabled.

"Pein, quick!" Konan hissed playfully as Deidara and Itachi stood at the door. "While they're not looking, we'll hide Tobi in our car!"

Pein laughed, kissing Konan's forehead. "You really like Tobi, don't you? Well, don't worry, love… We'll be having our own in a few months, remember? That's why we moved… This town isn't suitable for raising children."

Konan smiled and nodded, kissing Pein back. The front door closed and Itachi and Deidara smiled at them.

"We have a spare room that you two can sleep in." Itachi said, motioning towards the hall. "Would you like to go to bed now or later? It's just getting late is all."

Pein looked at his watch – it was only eight-thirty… Well, the last few hours must have been exhausting for Itachi who was no longer used to being so active for so long. He smiled and nodded at the Uchiha, deciding that the black-haired man deserved the rest after his big achievement tonight.

"We'll go to bed now, Itachi." Pein faked a yawn. "I think that Konan and I are worn out."

Konan caught on quickly, but that meant having to part with Tobi. "Aww… Okay. I'll see you in the morning, Tobi-kun."

Tobi giggled and smiled. "Goodnight, Konan-chan, Pein-sama."

"Goodnight, Tobi." Pein smiled back.

Deidara took Tobi from Konan, carrying him back into his room and lying him down in the bed. He covered the boy over with blankets.

"Goodnight, Tobi." Deidara smiled, kissing the boy on the lips.

Tobi kissed back. "Goodnight, Senpai."

Deidara smiled at Tobi before turning the nightlight on and shutting the door quietly. He could hear Konan and Pein getting ready for bed in the spare bedroom next to his own. He hoped that they wouldn't do_ it _tonight – he had heard rumours about their sex lives and apparently they weren't quiet.

Thankfully, the gods had chosen tonight to be merciful and everyone else had gone to sleep pretty early – even Sasuke, who was used to staying up past midnight doing God-knows-what.

Only Deidara was left awake. He wondered about Zetsu. He would have to ask Itachi tomorrow if the Uchiha was up to it – today would have drained him, after all.

**-XX-**

When Deidara woke up the next day, it was lunchtime. He must have had a big day himself, because he rarely slept past nine-thirty. As he sat up slowly, he remembered that it was Itachi's birthday today.

"Oh, shit!" Deidara cried. He ran from the bedroom in his pyjamas. "Itachi! Itachi!"

Itachi poked his head around the living room door. "What's wrong?"

"Itachi, I'm so sorry I slept in! Happy birthday, yeah!"

Itachi smiled. "That's okay. I asked for everyone to let you sleep in. You haven't missed anything – we were waiting for you to join us before we did anything."

Deidara sighed in relief. "Thank God... Thought I had wrecked it all… …Un."

"Why on earth would you have wrecked anything by sleeping in?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Deidara blushed and looked down. "Never mind, yeah…"

"Well, come into the living room, Dei. We're going to open the presents now that you're awake."

Deidara smiled and ran into the living room while Itachi took his time in returning. Kisame was there as expected, sitting on the couch with a large grin – he, being the social animal that he was – loved birthdays. The second that Itachi had returned into the living room, he curled up on the Hoshigaki's lap and leant against the strong chest, purring almost silently as the older man's arms were wrapped around him.

Deidara looked around and saw that Tobi and Sasuke were in a similar position but sitting on the floor instead. As soon as Tobi noticed him, he reached out for the blonde instead, whining softly. Sasuke laughed.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried, whining. He looked very much like a toddler wanting to be held.

Deidara smiled. He knelt down beside the two Uchiha and grabbed Tobi, seating him in his lap like Itachi was in Kisame's. He looked around for Pein and Konan, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pein and Konan? …Un." Deidara asked. He had been looking forward to spending more time with them.

"They left about an hour ago." Sasuke explained, grabbing his present from behind his back and passing it to Itachi. "They wanted to stay, but there was an emergency at work."

Deidara nodded, frowning – he didn't even get to say goodbye…

"Open my present, nii-san!" Sasuke grinned in excitement, handing Itachi a well-wrapped present that resembled a rectangle.

"Thank you, otouto." Itachi smiled. He took the present and unwrapped it with care. Inside was a signed copy of the latest Make-Out series. He grinned at Sasuke, reaching down to poke him in the forehead. "Why, very thoughtful of you, otouto. I'm excited to read it tonight."

Sasuke beamed. He was glad that Itachi liked his present. He had gone through hell and back to get that book signed – hell, he wasn't even legally allowed to buy it.

"Tobi next! Tobi next!" Tobi exclaimed in excitement.

Itachi smiled at his cousin. "Of course, Tobi."

Deidara handed Itachi the present that was sitting on Tobi's lap. Itachi opened the small box, beaming at the silver necklace with three circles on it.

"It's very nice." Itachi said, handing the necklace to Kisame so that the older man could put it on for him. "Good boy, Tobi. I love it. I'll wear it all of the time.

Tobi cheered happily, pleased that his present had been accepted. Deidara frowned as he realised that he had left his present in his bedroom. He apologised and hurried off to get it. He returned just moments later, sitting back down on the ground and handing the envelope to Itachi.

Itachi opened the packaging carefully. He found one-dozen gift vouchers inside. Half of them were for the bakery (Itachi liked these ones that most so that he could stock up on his dango), and the other half for assorted shops.

"My turn now." Kisame was grinning widely as he handed his lover another envelope.

Itachi smiled at Kisame, thanking the older man. Inside were two free vouchers for the new onsen that had opened up a few towns over – and they were valid for two weeks after activating them.

"Kisame…" Itachi stared at Kisame. No words could describe how he felt. "…Thank you… So much… Thank you – all of you – for the wonderful presents."

Before anyone could reply, the doorbell rang. Sasuke – the only one in view of the window that overlooked the porch – gasped.

"What?" Deidara put Tobi onto the ground and walked to the window. He peered out. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing on the porch. "Z-zetsu? Who's he here with? …Un."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's them." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice as he glanced at his brother. "Should we ignore them?"

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. "No, Sasuke. That would be very rude of us to ignore our _dear _uncle. Get the door, please, otouto."

Sasuke hesitated before getting up to open the door. He allowed a man with a long mane of spiky, charcoal-black hair and expensive clothes to stride in. Zetsu followed behind timidly.

"Hello, Sasuke." The man said cheerfully. He reached out to pet Sasuke's head. "How are you?"

"Goo –"

"That's excellent." The man cut Sasuke off, clearly not interested in him. He glanced around the small entrance way, his view of Itachi blocked by the walls of the living room. "Where is your brother?"

Sasuke pouted, pointing to the living room. There was a reason Sasuke didn't like his uncle – and it wasn't because the feeling was mutual.

The older Uchiha chuckled and walked into the living room happily. He spotted Itachi nestled up with Kisame, the older man's arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Oh, Itachi-oi." The man grinned. He sat down on the couch opposite his nephew, ignoring Tobi and Deidara. "Happy birthday. I'm sure that you were having a good day and now that I'm here, it's going to be one-hundred times better!"

"Thank you, Uncle Madara." Itachi nodded his head politely, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He noted that Zetsu was reluctant to enter the living room and hesitated to sit beside Madara.

Madara chuckled, wrapping an arm around Zetsu and pulling him close. Deidara gasped when he heard Zetsu whimper in pain. Who was this man and what did he have to do with Zetsu?

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he watched Madara pull Zetsu tighter to his body – hurting him more than before. The Uchiha then glanced to him with mock-curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't believe we've met before." Madara said, tilting his head as he studied Deidara.

"This is Deidara." Itachi said quietly. "He's my close friend. You've met Kisame before?"

Madara shook his head. "No, I believe not. So this is the beloved Kisame? I must say – you're taking very good care of my nephew, Kisame. I've only ever heard good things about you."

Kisame nodded, keeping quiet – he had heard about Madara and he didn't want to provoke him.

"Zetsu, have you met Deidara?" Madara asked. Deidara could tell that the kindness n his voice was forced.

Zetsu nodded slowly, avoiding all eye-contact as he stared the ground.

"Oh, have you?" Madara's lips curled into a sneer. "Why have you not introduced us, Zetsu? Where did you meet him? Why wasn't _I there?" _

Zetsu gulped as Madara snarled at him. He quivered. "…In town…"

"And what were you doing out of the house without my permission, Zetsu?"

Zetsu shook his head. "…I-I don't know, Madara-sama… Please, forgive me…"

Madara tsked. As Zetsu moved his head to the side, Deidara could see bruises all over his neck – it looked like someone had attempted to strangle him.

Thankfully – in Deidara's opinion – Tobi had been silent the entire time. The Uchiha could probably sense just how bad a situation this was.

But, as all good things come to an end, Madara took notice of Tobi and feigned interest.

"Oh, how good to see you all better." Madara smiled at Tobi before standing up and taking him from Deidara. He held the boy in his arms for a few moments before bringing him back to the couch. He sat down and cradled the younger Uchiha, turning to Itachi with a serious expression. "Have you told him yet?"

Deidara looked at Itachi. Told Tobi what? Kisame made eye-contact with him, shrugging – he clearly didn't know what was going on, either.

"No." Itachi said. "We're waiting until he's older – until he can understand properly."

Tobi looked at Itachi. He seemed to be confused. "Itachi-kun…?"

"Not now, Tobi…" Itachi whispered, frowning.

Tobi whimpered, looking up at Madara's face again. He didn't like this man. He could only remember meeting him once, and that was when he was still in the hospital. He hadn't brought Zetsu with him that time.

"Anyway, Itachi, I came down to see you for your birthday – we haven't caught up that much lately, have we?"

"No, Uncle." Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "…It is a shame."

"Yes. I've been stuck in the house with Zetsu as my only companion. Now, don't get me wrong, Itachi-kun – he's a great fuck, but he has just been so quiet for the last couple of years. He doesn't talk very much anymore."

Itachi's heart felt like it was breaking. He had tried to warn Zetsu, but the younger hadn't listened…

Zetsu turned and started looking around the house, trying to block out Madara's voice. He knew that because Madara had started talking about their private lives, he would go into great detail about their sex lives next – and he really didn't want to hear him talking about the times he had been raped…

Hell, it seemed that all that consisted of Zetsu's life lately was either being fucked wherever, whenever and however Madara wanted it on top of being abused physically, emotionally and mentally. He wasn't even allowed out of the house without Madara two steps behind him wherever he want…

And Madara still claimed to love him…

"I love watching him squirm to get free once I've tied him up and blindfolded him…" Madara was droning on, and Zetsu found him harder and harder to block out.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom…" Zetsu mumbled. He stood up to leave the room, but Madara had kicked his legs out from under him. The Uchiha laughed as he crumpled to the ground and landed on his broken arm.

"Did you even ask our host, Zetsu?" Madara asked. He failed to make the kindness in his voice sound genuine. "Just think… You two used to be such good friends..."

"No, it's okay, Uncle Madara…" Itachi said quickly, trying to intervene before Zetsu was hurt worse. He knew that Zetsu only wanted to escape from Madara now that he had an opportunity to. "I really… don't mind…"

Zetsu whimpered. He tensed, expecting a beating. When it didn't come, he looked up into Madara's eyes. The Uchiha sneered back at him.

"Get the fuck out of here, you fat, ugly whore." Madara snarled before turning back to Itachi and Kisame.

From within Madara's hold, Tobi whimpered – he wasn't used to hearing swear words. Itachi never swore and Sasuke was almost always in his room, brooding. Deidara was really the only one Tobi heard it from, but Deidara didn't swear often anymore.

But name-calling and putdowns were something that neither Itachi nor Sasuke would ever do to anyone with malicious intent – and Tobi had been bullied enough in his life to know that something as simple as being called fat was incredibly hurtful.

Zetsu whimpered again before running down the hallway to where he knew the bathroom was. He was quick to open the door and lock himself inside it.

Deidara's eyes were lidded, disgusted by the act. He had learnt his lesson about bullying people when Tobi had been hit by that truck. Itachi was staring at the ground, silent. Kisame shook his head, frowning.

"I'm going to take Tobi for some lunch." Deidara quickly said, breaking the silence. He got to his feet and ripped Tobi from Madara's arms. He had hurt the poor boy in the process.

Once in the kitchen, Tobi buried his face in Deidara's chest, trying not to cry – he had felt so uncomfortable in Madara's arms that he was sure he would be screaming if he were still in them.

"It's okay, Tobi." Deidara said quietly. He sat on one of the chairs, sitting Tobi on his knees. "I don't like him either. Did you see all of the bruises on poor Zetsu, yeah?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi feels sorry for Zetsu-san. Poor Zetsu-san gets bullied by Uncle Madara… Tobi doesn't like that!"

Deidara smiled softly at Tobi. "You're a pure soul, Tobi. I just don't understand why Itachi is like this with both of them… Itachi doesn't put up with mistreatment, yeah…"

Tobi shrugged. They could hear Madara in the living room, ranting on about Zetsu and all of his flaws. He insulted the younger male with hurtful words and phrases every chance he had. How could Zetsu be with someone like that? Madara had made it clear that he rapes that boy every day! And fucks with his head, too!"

"I can't believe that Zetsu could be with someone like him…" Deidara muttered, stroking Tobi's cheek in an effort to calm down.

"Tobi would hate Senpai if Senpai treated Tobi like that… And Tobi loves Senpai with all of his heart!"

"Yes, I know you, Tobi. And I know that you would never put up with someone who treated you like shit. …Well… You put up with me for as long as I can remember, yeah! And all I ever did was push you away and insult you… Un."

"But Tobi knew that Senpai wasn't like that in his heart, so Tobi let Senpai hurt his feelings, because he knew that Deidara-senpai was a nice guy inside. So Tobi forgives Deidara-senpai about everything! Even about causing Tobi's accident! So long as Senpai doesn't hit Tobi or make fun of him like Uncle Madara does to Zetsu-san, Tobi will always love Deidara-Senpai."

Deidara chuckled. "Unless you change, Tobi… I don't think that I could ever stop loving you, yeah."

A whimper from the doorway had caught both of their attention. Zetsu was warily peeking into the kitchen with fear in his eyes. Deidara smiled at him, patting the empty chair next to him.

"Come sit, yeah."

Zetsu hesitated before stepping in. He watched Deidara warily before eventually coming to the chair and sitting on it. He smiled hesitantly at the blonde, fiddling with his hands. He looked around nervously.

Deidara didn't know what to say, so he supposed that he should at least introduce himself properly.

"I'm Deidara, hmm." Deidara smiled, bowing slightly at the older male. "I never introduced myself either time had had met. …Un."

Zetsu bowed back with a trembling body. "…Z… Zetsu…"

Deidara grinned at Zetsu. He carefully stood up before placing Tobi back down on the seat.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Zetsu-san?" Deidara asked with a smile.

Zetsu shook his head rapidly, but Deidara could tell that he was lying – it was obvious with the way that Zetsu kept glancing at the fridge and pantry that he wanted _something._

"I'll get you something to eat, Zetsu." Deidara said. "How about some tea to go with it?"

"…"

"Zetsu-san… You don't have to be shy around me."

"…Itachi-kun probably wouldn't like for me to eat his food…"

Deidara laughed. "Why wouldn't he? He doesn't dislike you, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu sighed. "…O… Okay…"

Deidara smiled. "How many sugars?"

"Two…"

Deidara quickly prepared the tea before coming back with a tray of biscuits. They ate in silence, listening as Madara ran Zetsu into the ground.

Zetsu seemed to be deeply affected by this. It was clear that he was trying his best to not cry.

"Hey…" Deidara reached out, gripping Zetsu's hand. Zetsu jumped, almost choking on the biscuit he had been eating. "Do you have a phone, Zetsu?"

"…Yes…"

"I'll give you my number and if you ever need to talk or anything, you can talk to me, yeah. I once lived in an abusive household, too… It… killed my mother… So I'd be happy to listen. Unless you'd rather talk to me now, hmm?"

Zetsu sighed. He looked down at the ground. "…Madara… is all I have… My family had kicked me out when I got my job at the café Itachi works at… They hated me because they thought I was a freak… Even though Itachi was my superior and was in charge of training me, he treated me like an equal and allowed me to stay with him and his family. But then… I met Madara… And everything changed…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Changed… How?" Deidara whispered. His mouth was dry from anticipation.

Zetsu sighed. "…Madara… came over to Itachi's once while I was babysitting Tobi, looking for Itachi. I fell in love with him when I first saw him… I didn't care that he was thirty years older than me – I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with him…"

Deidara nodded. "So what happened? …Un."

"Itachi found out that I liked him… He told me that Madara would only hurt me… I didn't believe him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Itachi – after all, he was my only friend at that time. But… The more Madara came over, the more Itachi made me angry for trying to tell me that Madara was bad… Madara was so kind to me, and when I finally got up the courage to tell him my feelings… He accepted me and I moved in with him."

Deidara nodded. "What happened between you and Itachi?"

"I got to work, and… Itachi waited until we were alone before saying how I was in danger by being with Madara… I couldn't take it anymore! He told me that Madara was abusive and would only hurt me! …I snapped. Why was Itachi trying to break us up? I wondered if Itachi was jealous, but I remembered that he had Kisame… So that couldn't have been it… So…"

Zetsu hesitated. Deidara waited patiently for him to continue.

"So I waited until Itachi had left to go and make sure that Tobi and Sasuke were alright up the front… I grabbed one of the knives… and waited for him to turn around. When he did, he... He… Deidara-san, he didn't even fight back!"

Zetsu broke down into tears. Deidara moved to comfort him. The blonde rubbed his back.

"It's okay… You don't have to continue on if you don't want to, Zetsu, yeah."

"Deidara, the look on his face…! And yet… when I was pulled off him… He was still worried for me! Begged me to reconsider – I had stabbed him so many times! …He only wanted what was best for me… He didn't say anything about me, or what I had just done, and I _hated _how he could just ignore that when he was laying on ground waiting for an ambulance! The last thing he had said before he passed out was; _I just wish you could see what you're getting yourself into. My door is still open if you change your mind. …_And all I did was threaten Tobi with the knife next and say that I would tell him the one secret that Itachi and Sasuke had fought so hard to keep from him…"

Deidara frowned while Tobi tilted his head.

"Please tell Tobi the secret…" Tobi whispered with a pleading look in his eye.

"Not now, Tobi. …Un." Deidara hissed. "This isn't the time. Zetsu, I'm guessing that's why Itachi had asked you to stay away from Tobi?"

"Yes… His love for his family overpowered our friendship, but that was completely understandable. But now… I miss Itachi so much! I want him back! I know now why he said what he had, but I was too stupid to listen to him! Why? Why didn't I listen to him?"

Deidara pulled Zetsu into a hug and held the man tightly. "It's okay… I'm sure that Itachi understands everything completely – that's just the kind of man that he is. I bet that he's still willing to take you back in now that you know, too."

"But… I can't leave Madara… He'll come after me, and he'll kill me… He might kill Itachi and the others if I come here! He might kill _you, _and he doesn't even _know _you!"

"Zetsu…" Deidara took the elder's face in his hands. "…Itachi's father is the police chief. I know that he and Itachi aren't on the best of terms, but I doubt he'd let something like this happen. We just need to talk to Itachi and he can tell Fugaku…"

"No… Madara is Fugaku's older brother and he's made it clear that he doesn't care about me…"

Deidara shook his head – he wanted nothing more than to help Zetsu, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Zetsu!" Madara shouted from the living room before another word could be said. "Get your fucking tight ass out here, you good-for-nothing punching bag!"

Zetsu flinched, whimpering, before getting up from his seat. He was stopped by Deidara grabbing his arm. The blonde handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me." Deidara said. Zetsu nodded and slipped the paper into his shirt pocket.

Deidara remained in the kitchen with Tobi, holding his face in his hands. This was just one huge mess. He knew that even though he barely knew Zetsu, he wanted to help him – it was _wrong _to leave Zetsu alone in _that _without support.

"Senpai…" Tobi's quiet voice whispered, tugging Deidara from his thoughts. "Tobi wants to know the secret…"

Deidara frowned. "I'm sorry, Tobi… I didn't even know that there _was _a secret – I can't help…"

Tobi's eye welled up with tears. "What if the secret is so bad that Tobi won't ever know it…?"

"…I'm sure that it won't come to that, Tobi… Itachi isn't one to keep secrets..."

"Hold Tobi…?" Tobi whispered. Deidara smiled and nodded before picking him back up and placing him securely in his lap. "Tobi loves Senpai…"

"And I love you, too, Tobi-kun."

**-XX-**

It was dinnertime when Madara and Zetsu left. They had been there for hours. Because of that, everyone was on edge. They had been forced to witness Madara bashing into Zetsu savagely, going as far as to smash the younger man's face into the wall. It had been enough to drive everyone into near insanity.

But now, as they all settled down onto the couch, glad to have them gone, they were frustrated to hear a knock on their door and see Zetsu standing out on the porch again.

Itachi opened the door to him. Zetsu stood there, looking awkward.

"Madara left his coat in the living room…" Zetsu mumbled, shivering.

Itachi nodded. "Come in, Zetsu."

Zetsu awkwardly did, following Itachi into the living room. He grabbed the coat from the end of the couch. After stuttering a quick thank you, he turned to leave. Itachi stopped him.

"Don't go back, Zetsu…" Itachi said quietly. "Stay here. He can't make you stay there, and he knows this."

Zetsu shook his head. "I-I can't…!"

"Zetsu, please. I don't care about what happened between us – I just need to know that you won't hurt my family. Please… Stay, Zetsu…"

Zetsu burst into tears. Itachi frowned, hugging him tight. He quietly begged for the younger to stay.

"I-I'm sorry, Itachi…!" Zetsu choked out.

Itachi shook his head sadly. "Then please, let me give you a jacket…"

Zetsu smiled weakly, accepting the offer. Itachi left quickly and the green-haired male waited patiently for him to return. Just moments later, he was grabbing a black jacket that Itachi had handed to him. He noted that the Uchiha had given him one of his best jackets.

"T-thank you…" Zetsu whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

Itachi smiled and pulled his friend into a hug. They embraced a goodbye, knowing that Zetsu shouldn't stay much longer or Madara would only hurt the boy again.

"Say goodbye to Tobi-kun for me." Zetsu whispered before turning around to leave for the door. "Goodbye, Itachi-kun, Dei-san… Kisame-san."

"Goodbye, Zetsu…" Itachi frowned. "Just remember that we'll always be here for you."

Zetsu smiled at everyone. "Thanks…"

And with that, he walked out of the doorway. Itachi turned away as his body quivered with withheld emotions. Kisame cuddled the younger man in an effort to soothe the Uchiha. He knew that he couldn't say anything that would comfort his love, so it was best to stay silent.

Deidara rubbed Itachi's back before heading to Tobi's bedroom where the young man had been placed. Tobi was still awake, and he smiled at Deidara as the blonde walked through the door.

"They're gone now, hmm." Deidara said in a quiet voice. "Let's get you some dinner now."

Deidara gently picked Tobi up, carrying him into the kitchen. As they got to the hallway, they could hear Itachi and Kisame inside, talking.

"You've got to do something, Itachi." Kisame had spoken. "I know that it would be very hard to do, but something's got to be done… He can't keep living like that."

"I know, Kisame…" Itachi sounded as he were close to tears. "I'm trying to work out what to do…"

Deidara placed his hand on Tobi's mouth, signalling him to be quiet. He didn't feel right about eavesdropping, but if his feelings were proved correct, they would soon find out about the 'secret'.

"How old is Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"He would have just turned twenty a few days ago. He and Madara had gotten together when he was sixteen. Madara will be fifty the same day Tobi turns nineteen."

"I love you, Itachi-chan. I'll never hit you or treat you like that."

"I love you, too, Kisame."

There were a few seconds of kissing sounds before Kisame spoke again. "What's up with the secret, Itachi-chan?"

Deidara and Tobi heard the older Uchiha shift in his seat. "…Well… The accident that Tobi was in as a child… He thinks that both of his parents died in it, but… That isn't completely true…"

Deidara and Tobi leant closer to the door.

"You mean they're still alive?" Kisame whispered.

"No. Tobi's mother died, but… That man in the car with them wasn't Tobi's father… The man thought that he was, but… Tobi's mother had an affair with the man's best friend and conceived Tobi. That man she had the affair with… was Madara… Kisame, Madara is Tobi's father."


	13. Chapter 13

Tobi gasped. Did he just hear that right?! He looked at Deidara with a wide eye. The blonde looked back at him, just as shocked.

"Itachi…?" Deidara called warily before walking into the kitchen. He wanted to handle this calmly, but Tobi seemed to have different ideas.

"Itachi-kun!" Tobi howled as he burst into tears. "Itachi-kun's lying!"

Itachi gasped as he turned to face them. He didn't realise that he was being listened upon. He shook his head – he knew that he couldn't lie anymore to his cousin. He stood up and walked to Deidara before pulling Tobi into his arms.

"Tobi…" Itachi said quietly, no sure where to begin. He sat down on the chair, cradling his cousin. "…We lied to protect you, Tobi… If you knew the truth, Madara would have taken you from us, and… done horrible things to you, Tobi…"

Tobi shook his head, sobbing loudly. "No! Tobi's daddy is dead! Tobi saw him die! Itachi-kun is still lying!"

"You remember the accident, Tobi?" Itachi asked carefully.

"Yes! Tobi's daddy _wasn't _Uncle Madara!"

"Then what were they fighting about, Tobi?" Itachi asked in a soft tone before taking Tobi's hands in his own. "Do you remember? They had the accident because they were fighting and weren't watching the road."

Tobi hiccupped as he tried to remember words from his past. The only problem was that everything was blurry. He could remember some of the words, he knew that his own name had been mentioned a lot, along with other words like 'cheating' and a handful of sentences such as 'who was it'.

But then, as Tobi became lost in the tragic memory, one part of it became as clear as the day it had happened. His father – or whoever he really was – turned to him, ignoring the road as he drove, as started shouting at the boy.

"_Tobi!" _The supposed father had begun shouting at an already-frightened Tobi. _"Who the fuck's kid are you?! You're not mine! Tell me whose kid you are! Or I'll pull this car over and smack you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week!"_

"_I don't know!" _The four-year-old Tobi sobbed as he covered his tiny ears. _"I thought I was your son, daddy!"_

"_Don't give me that 'daddy' bullshit anymore, Tobi! As soon as we get hone, I'm going to find out who your real father is and send you to live with him! I don't want you in my hou – shit!"_

The present-day Tobi's eye widened as he remembered screaming before agonising pain. He remembered being trapped in the wreckage of their car that had been hit by a truck. He remembered the long hours before he had been freed and rushed to the hospital. About how he was in a room with white walls where Madara had argued with Fugaku and Mikoto about who was keeping him.

"Itachi-kun…" Tobi whispered as his body quivered and head throbbed from his newly-recovered memory. "…Tobi is sorry he called Itachi-kun a liar…"

Itachi smiled at Tobi. "It's okay, Tobi… But you understand now that we aren't lying to you?"

Tobi nodded. "But… Tobi doesn't want Uncle Madara for a daddy! He's mean! Tobi just wants to be 'tachi-kun and 'suke-kun's cousin like he used to be!"

"You still _are _our cousin, Tobi – nothing will change that. And I promise that we won't ever send you off to live with Madara."

Tobi whimpered. "Tobi doesn't want to be his son! Tobi doesn't like Uncle Madara!"

"Tobi…" Itachi began calmly again. "…Nothing we do will change the fact that you _are _his son. You just need to accept it. I don't want to be my father's son, either, but I accept the fact that I am. And as much as I dislike Madara, I also accept the fact that I am his favourite nephew and must put up with his random uninvited visits and gruesome stories. Can you do the same for me, Tobi? For _me? _You don't have to like Uncle Madara – you just need to accept it. Please…"

Tobi whimpered. He quivered violently for a few seconds. "But Tobi is so scared of him! Tobi won't ever call him daddy!"

"You don't have to, Tobi – no one's forcing you to."

Deidara and Kisame were quiet throughout the conversation, but both could tell that Itachi was at the end of his rope and really needed to get some rest.

"I'll take Tobi to bed, Itachi." Deidara intervened. He picked the younger boy up and carried him away. "Go and get some rest, Itachi – you've had a very long day."

"Yes, come on, 'tachi-chan." Kisame whispered as he picked the oldest Uchiha up effortlessly in a bridal style. He then walked back to their room. "I would _tire _you out for bed, but it seems that I don't have to, tonight – you're already exhausted."

Itachi smiled weakly as Kisame chuckled at his own joke. "I wouldn't mind, Kisame. Will you?"

"Of course I will, love."

They left for their bedroom, exchanging kisses along the way. Kisame kicked their bedroom door shut behind him, a sign that they didn't want to be disturbed.

**-XX-**

Tobi had been quiet for once, Deidara noted, as they lay together, cuddling. Asking what was on his mind would be a waste of time as the blonde already knew the answer. Instead, he just let Tobi lay there as he pleased.

After about fifteen minutes of Tobi not having moved, Deidara believed he had fallen asleep. He was startled when the boy suddenly spoke,

"Tobi wants to do it." The younger whispered.

"Do what? …Un." Deidara patted Tobi's head.

"Sex. Tobi wants sex, Senpai. He knows that he's ready now, and he knows that he loves Deidara-Senpai enough to have sex with him."

"Ah." Deidara smiled at Tobi. "Positive? Once it's gone, you can never get it back…"

"Tobi's positive, Senpai. Tobi knows that Senpai is right for him because he loves Tobi and takes care of him because Tobi can't take care of himself anymore. Tobi wouldn't give himself to Deidara-Senpai if Deidara-Senpai ever treated Tobi like Uncle Madara treats Zetsu-san."

Deidara kissed Tobi softly. "I could _never _treat you like that, Tobi-kun. I just need to know that you're truly ready for this."

"Tobi is."

"Then, in that case…" Deidara ran his hand along Tobi's body, feeling up the boy up. He stopped at the hem of Tobi's shirt and slipped his hand underneath. He rode the shirt up so that he could see the small buds.

**~~LEMON REMOVED~~ **


	14. Chapter 14

– TWO WEEKS LATER –

"Be a good boy for Deidara now, okay?" Itachi smiled Tobi as he opened the door to Kisame's car.

"You kids behave, alright?" Kisame chuckled, petting Sasuke's head before starting the car up.

Sasuke pouted. "Bye, aniki! Have fun at the onsen! Bye, Kisame-san."

"See you soon, otouto. Look after them for me, Deidara. I'll see you when we get back."

Deidara nodded, smiling. "I'll take good care of them."

"Bye-bye, Itachi-kun!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

The two departing for the hot springs waved at the others until they were out of sight. Tobi was excited to spend two weeks with Deidara, but Sasuke missed Itachi already.

"Would you guys like to go into town for lunch?" Deidara asked, trying to cheer the moping Uchiha up.

"Tobi does! Tobi does!" Tobi started bouncing around in Deidara's hold.

Deidara chuckled. "Alright, Tobi. What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke perked up at this. "Can I invite Naruto?"

"Of course. Burger King alright with everyone?"

"Yeah."

Deidara smiled. "Sasuke, can you put Tobi in the car while I grab his wheelchair from the house?"

"Hn."

Deidara handed Sasuke the older Uchiha before heading into the house. By the time he returned outside with the wheelchair, Tobi and Sasuke were ready to go.

**-XX-**

The drive to Naruto's house was full of chatter from all three Uchiha. When Naruto got into the car, it only got worse. Deidara didn't mind – whatever made Sasuke happy, and he knew that the Uzumaki made him very happy.

Once they arrived at Burger King fifteen minutes later, the two younger boys hurried inside happily, leaving Deidara alone with Tobi to get him into the wheelchair. Tobi was quiet, enjoying the little touches that Deidara granted him. The blonde smiled.

"Ever since we first slept together, you've gotten rather quiet." Deidara teased. He knew that Tobi was only quiet because he was trying his best not to become horny in front of anyone but Deidara.

"Tobi isn't quiet!" Tobi blushed. "Tobi just thinks more, now!"

"Wait – you can _think?" _Deidara chuckled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Tobi's forehead.

"Senpai! That was mean!" Tobi whined playfully. He knew that Deidara didn't mean it.

"I thought that I was a mean person? You're so adorable, Tobi. …Un."

Tobi blushed scarlet, shrinking a little in his wheelchair. This was exciting for him – he hadn't eaten out for lunch ever since he was young. Itachi hated takeout, and on the rare occasions he bought it, he would bring it home for everyone to eat.

Deidara was planning on spoiling the two young Uchiha now that Itachi wasn't there to tell him off.

They came through the doors and found Naruto and Sasuke sitting patiently at a booth, waiting for Deidara. He smiled at them and wheeled Tobi to the table. He left him with the boys while he took everyone's orders.

"Alright, I'll be back, yeah." Deidara walked away to order the food.

"It was safe to say that all four of them had a fun day.

**-XX-**

That night, Deidara had dropped Sasuke and Naruto back off at Itachi's house before going straight over to Hidan and Kakuzu's with Tobi. The small group had organised a night together full of porn and alcohol. Although Deidara didn't feel right about bringing Tobi, he knew that he was safe there. Besides – it wasn't like he was going to get smashed because he had to take care of everyone at home.

"You sure that you're alright with this, Tobi?" Deidara asked before backing out of the driveway.

Tobi nodded with a smile. "Tobi knows that Deidara-Senpai will look after him."

"Of course I will, Tobi. But they're going to be very loud and stupid, so if you get nervous, tell me and I'll take you straight home, okay? …Un."

Tobi smiled at Deidara. "Yes, Senpai."

They drove just twenty minutes to their friends' home. When they arrived, they were greeted by loud music blasting from Hidan's subwoofers. Deidara chuckled – it was past nine and Hidan still had the balls to leave his music pumping in a bad neighbourhood.

Deidara parked the car and got out before going to Tobi's side and helping him out. He walked slowly to the door, enjoying his time alone with Tobi before sighing and pushing the front door open.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! …Un." Deidara called, competing with the music.

"Dei!" Hidan slurred drunkenly as he came running around the corner of the hall to hug them. He tripped over the coffee table before landing face-first on the floor.

"Oww…" Hidan muttered. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Did you see that, Dei? That coffee table just… Just jumped out at me and tripped me, the motherfucking queer!"

Deidara laughed. "I think that you've had a little too much to drink, Hidan, yeah."

"Nonsense… I'm just – just fine… Kakuzu tried to take my fucking drink off me, so I told him that if he did, I'd fucking stab his face with a spork… But he didn't… Didn't think I could do it… Cocky bastard…"

Tobi giggled. That night that he had met all of Deidara's friends, he found that he liked the older boy. …A little…

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Let's just get tonight over with – I wanna get home and put Tobi to bed. …Un."

To Deidara and Tobi's relief, someone had turned the stereo off, stopping the ear-splitting heavy metal.

"About time you made it, Deidara." Kakuzu turned the corner. "I see that you brought Tobi with you. Itachi cool with him being here?"

"Yeah, I rang him before and asked. Said it was fine as long as Tobi wasn't forced into anything, hmm."

"Good. I don't want to get into trouble with Itachi."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu while Hidan fell to the ground and threw up.

"Uhh… How much as he had to drink…?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Lost count. It's somewhere in the low twenties, though. He'll be fine."

Deidara smirked and followed Kakuzu into the living room. They left Hidan to sort himself out, knowing that he would be okay. He laid Tobi down on the couch as Kakuzu set up the TV.

The night had passed quick. Though Tobi was initially in shock as he watched porn for the first time in his life, he quickly warmed up to the idea of Deidara jerking him off while they watched. To say that Tobi was exhausted by the time they returned home was an understatement.

**-XX-**

The first week had gone very well for everyone. Sasuke hadn't caused any grief for Deidara, and Naruto had been helping out with Tobi. But, on the eighth night of Itachi's absence, a huge thunderstorm had struck. It was so bad that it felt as if it were shaking the house. Tobi was terrified.

Tobi kept screaming at the claps, and it had gotten to the point where Deidara was forced to climb into bed with him in an attempt to calm him down. They laid there for a while, Tobi shaking and crying, and Deidara being calm and gentle with him. When it seemed that the boy was finally about to calm down, the power went out.

"Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed in fear. He was terrified of the pure darkness of his bedroom – he always slept with a nightlight on, having a severe phobia of the dark.

"Shh, Tobi…" Deidara soothed as he rubbed the boy's cheek. "I'm going to check the power box, okay? I'll be right back."

"Don't leave Tobi!" Tobi whimpered, shaking. "Tobi is scared!"

"Tobi, I'll just be a minute, okay? Sasuke is right in the next room, so don't be scared."

Tobi whimpered before agreeing. "Please be quick, Senpai…"

"I will – I promise." Deidara leant down to kiss Tobi before leaving in search of a torch.

Tobi lay in the darkness, terrified out of his mind.

"Deidara-Senpai said that it will be alright…" Tobi whimpered to himself, trying to calm himself down. "Deidara-Senpai wouldn't lie to Tobi. It will be alright because Deidara-Senpai said so…"

If Tobi had stopped his mumblings, he would have heard his window opening and a pair of feet land on the floor quietly.

**-XX-**

Sasuke was pissed that his movie had been interrupted. He followed Deidara to the power box, intent on getting his DvD player back up and running asap. They had just reached the box when thunder clapped and Tobi screamed. They ignored him, thinking that it had frightened him, but when the boy screamed bloody murder again and nothing had happened, they knew that something was wrong.

"No!" Tobi screamed. "Don't!"

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted. He and Sasuke rushed to the boy's room as fast as they could through the darkness of the house.

They arrived to find an empty bed and an open window. They ran to the front door just in time to hear Tobi scream loudly again and see a figure sprint away to the left with the Uchiha in their hold.

"Hey!" Sasuke screamed, giving chase. "Stop! Tobi! Stop!"

Neighbours flicked their lights on – and if Deidara had been in the mood to notice, he would have realised that their home was the only one without power. People came out to see what was happening.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted as he pursued Sasuke and the kidnapper.

Neighbours had joined in the chase when they realised what was happening, but it was too late – the kidnapper dived into a car which immediately sped into action, carrying Tobi far away from them.

"No!" Sasuke screamed, crying. He dropped to his knees and punched the ground repeatedly. "No! No! No! _Tobi!"_

Neighbours dialled the police while Deidara dropped to the ground beside Sasuke. He had failed to protect Tobi. He had promised everyone that he would protect Tobi, and now he was gone.

"Tobi! Tobi, no!" Deidara sobbed. Itachi was going to skin him alive when he returned, but that was the least of his worries. Instead, he got his phone and rang said Uchiha, knowing that delaying to inform him would only make things worse.

**-XX-**

"Good work, Zetsu." Madara chuckled, slowing the car d own and turning the lights on once they had turned the corner. "I'm surprised that you did that. You deserve a reward. You can pick dinner tonight."

Zetsu whimpered as he cradled Tobi tightly to his body. "I'm so sorry, Tobi! Please, forgive me! I swear that I didn't want to do this!"

Madara laughed loudly, petting Zetsu's head surprisingly gently. "You won't be saying that once you find out my plans for you both. I'm so proud of you, Zetsu. I'm glad that I didn't kill you yet. Who would have known that a fat ho like yourself could run so fast with added weight?"

Tobi gasped. Zetsu wasn't fat! If anything, he was skin and bones! And Zetsu… Why would he kidnap him? He had thought that they were friends!

**-XX-**

"I have a surprise for you, 'tachi-chan." Kisame whispered sensually after they had finished their lovemaking.

"Oh?" Itachi smiled at Kisame, sitting up slowly to lean against the headboard.

Kisame gulped nervously. "I've been waiting for the perfect time to do this, but… Now seems as good as any time. Wait here, love."

Itachi watched with love in his eyes as Kisame went through his small pack before coming back with something in his hand.

"Close your eyes, love."

Itachi did as he was told. He felt Kisame grab his hand and slip something cold and smooth onto his finger.

"Open your eyes, baby."

Itachi looked at his hand. Kisame had just… No way… Kisame had proposed to him! Finally!

"Will you?" Kisame gulped, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course!" Itachi hugged Kisame, ravishing the elder with kisses and hugs, crying. "I've waited forever for this, Kisame! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Angel."

As they lay back down, preparing for another round, Itachi's phone rang. The Uchiha smiled apologetically before reaching over onto the nightstand and grabbing his cell.

"It's Deidara." Itachi frowned as he looked at the caller ID. He answered it warily. "Hello…?"

Kisame watched as Itachi dropped the phone and tears welled up in the younger's eyes. He grabbed the phone.

"Deidara." Kisame growled. "What's happened?"

Deidara's words could barely be made out because he was crying so hard. "It's Tobi. He's… He's been kidnapped."


	15. Chapter 15

Tobi struggled weakly in Zetsu's hold as he was carried into a mansion. Zetsu only tightened his grip, sobbing into the boy's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Tobi…" Zetsu whispered. "So sorry…"

"Tobi thought that we were friends…"

Zetsu choked on his sobs, crying harder. "I… I thought so, too…"

Madara chuckled and leant down to whisper in Tobi's ear. "You don't want to be Zetsu's friend because he's such a freak. And he always cries. Weak people like him don't deserve _anyone."_

Tobi whimpered. "He does, too! Everyone deserves friends!"

Madara slapped Tobi across the face, hard enough to leave a large red mark and reduce the boy to tears.

"I don't know what kind of discipline Itachi gives you," Madara said, deadly quiet, "but I do not tolerate people who raise their voices at me. Do you know the secret, yet?"

Tobi nodded reluctantly. "Yes…"

"Good. You'll begin addressing me as Madara-sama. Zetsu will bring you your food and take care of you. We'll all have so much fun together, Tobi – you'll love it here."

Tobi whimpered again. "Tobi wants to go home…"

"This _is _home now, Tobi. Zetsu, take him into his new room and help him settle in. Once he's settled we'll begin our… _games."_

"Yes, Madara…" Zetsu whispered. He took Tobi further into the mansion and up the huge staircase. On what was the third floor, they arrived before two huge double doors.

Tobi had sobbed the entire way, clutching Zetsu tightly. Zetsu himself was upset – he knew why Madara wanted Tobi, and he also knew how much Tobi loved his cousins. The boy could never settle in here – especially with what Madara wanted.

Zetsu wiped his tears away before opening one door and entering the room. If Tobi hadn't been so heartbroken at his abduction, he would have gasped in awe – the room was larger than Itachi's entire _house!_

"Do you want to lie down?" Zetsu whispered.

Tobi nodded. He thanks Zetsu once he was on the most comfortable mattress he had ever laid on. The elder pulled the black silk covers over him.

Zetsu pointed to another door. "That's your bathroom, Tobi. And see this?" He pointed to a baby monitor on the bedside table. "That's so we can hear if you're okay. If you need anything, just call and I'll come up right away. …That's about it, I guess… You've got your own TV… Just give me a call."

Tobi nodded, sniffling. He reached out to Zetsu, wanting a hug. The green-haired male smiled sadly before leaning down to hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Tobi…" Zetsu whispered. "I swear that I didn't want this… If I didn't do it, Madara would have killed us all…"

Tobi sniffled, wiping tears away. "Is Zetsu-san and Tobi still friends…?"

Zetsu smiled at Tobi. "Only if you still want to be…"

"Tobi does…"

"Then I do, too." Zetsu kissed Tobi's forehead. "I know that I could never match up to Itachi or Deidara – or even Sasuke and Kisame – but I _do _care about you, Tobi, and I'll try my best to look after you here. Just… Madara has planned some terrible stuff for both of us, so no matter what he makes us do together, just now that I don't want to do it."

Tobi nodded. "Tobi can tell that Zetsu-san is a nice, gentle person. Tobi won't take anything he does to Tobi personally."

"Thank you, Tobi… I had better go now and make dinner for us… Is there anything you want to eat?"

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi isn't hungry… Tobi's heart hurts too much to be hungry…"

Zetsu lowered his head. "I see… Well, I'll come back after dinner and see how you're doing…"

"Okay, Zetsu-san."

**-XX-**

Fugaku sat in the living room chair, waiting for Itachi and Kisame to return. They were due in about a half-hour. He had a bone to pick with his eldest son.

Sasuke and Deidara hadn't stopped crying for all of the hours that the police had investigated. Sasuke had eventually brought himself out of his locked room and left to go to Naruto's but Deidara couldn't do such a thing – he had to stay and talk to the police as well as wait for Kisame and Itachi.

Finally, Kisame's car pulled up in the driveway. Itachi and Kisame entered the house only moments later. Itachi had obviously been bawling his eyes out and Kisame appeared to have been crying as well – his face was red.

"Itachi, Kisame…" Fugaku got to his feet. "…I'm sorry that it has come to this, but I warned you that no good would come out of keeping Tobi. We warned you that the second he turned thirteen he was to go to Madara, but you didn't listen. If you had done as told, this wouldn't have happened. You can only blame yourselves, Itachi."  
Itachi gripped Kisame's hand tightly. "Unlike you, _father," _Itachi hissed the title, "I love my family and want to protect them. You're the chief of police and yet you're willing to hand Tobi over to a _monster! _You know what Madara's like! You've seen what he's done to others! And yet, you're the one to cover his ass every time!"

"Associating yourself with freaks will only get you alienated, Itachi!" Fugaku yelled. Itachi knew that he was referring to Zetsu. "We have no leads on who kidnapped Tobi, but I assure you that I really do not care!"

"That's your nephew!" Itachi yelled back. "And my cousin! If I have to find Tobi myself, I will! All you care about is how well we uphold the Uchiha name! Well, guess what? I'm done with the Uchiha! And Sasuke will be once he hears about this! The Uchiha are nothing but slimy, egotistical, power-hungry bastards! We three are the only decent Uchiha out there!"

Fugaku punched his son in the face. Kisame snarled. He would have loved nothing more than to rip apart whoever dared harm his lover, but he knew that it was best to let these two sort it out – if he did anything, Fugaku would take the opportunity to throw him behind bars.

Fugaku's eyes watched as Itachi raised a hand to his bloodied face. He only just noticed the ring.

"The fuck, Itachi?" Fugaku screamed in disgust. "I can't stand the thought of you being with Kisame – and the thought of you _marrying _him repulses me! We raised you to be straight, and this is how you repay us? You're no longer my son, Itachi! From now on, we have _nothing _to do with each other! Forget Tobi – he's dead to us, and so are you and Sasuke! I am no father or uncle anymore!"

With that, Fugaku stormed into the house. The two watched as he got into the cruiser and sped away.

Kisame turned back to his fiancé. He pulled Itachi's hand from his face, leaning down to get a closer look. "Oh, Angel… He broke your nose…"

"I don't care about that, Kisame." Itachi took Kisame's hand. "I care about Tobi. Kisame, please don't take what he said personally… I don't care what he thinks – I love you so much, Kisame, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

Kisame pulled Itachi close to him, kissing the younger man on the neck. "I know, Itachi. Same here. He can say what he wants, but he won't ever make me change my mind about you. Let's go look for your cousin."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you, Kisame."

"Not a problem, Angel. Will we get to have amazing cheer-up-Itachi sex tonight?"

Itachi blushed and playfully slapped Kisame's cheek. "Perhaps."

"Love you, Angel." Kisame whispered as the two left the house once more.

**-XX-**

Tobi hid under the blankets as Zetsu's screams echoed around the mansion. It seemed – from what he could gather from words – Zetsu had burnt dinner so Madara was punishing him with the belt.

"Itachi!" Tobi whimpered as he heard something break downstairs. Zetsu's pained screams and cries started over again.

Zetsu's cried died down a while after the crash. Tobi had assumed that Madara stopped beating him, but it didn't mean that Tobi was okay – Tobi was _still terrified!_

Tobi sobbed into his pillow as he shook. He tried to lock himself in his own mind. He had been successful until someone grabbed his shoulder. Tobi screamed and looked up at Madara.

Madara laughed. "Could hear you crying over the monitor. Is something the matter, _son?"_

Tobi shook his head. "N-no, M-madara-sama – e-everyt-thing's fine!"

"It doesn't sound that way to me. Come and have a look around my home – you might feel better settled once you get to know the whole place. I'm going to help you recover, and once you do, you'll have to know your way around, right? After all – I'm never letting you go back to Itachi ever again."

Tobi whimpered when Madara picked him up. He didn't want to be near Madara at all – he only wanted to go home! Why did Madara do this to him? Why? What did he _do _to suffer so much in life? All he had ever done was try to be a good boy! He was still kind to everyone – even those that had picked on him – and how is he repaid? By being hit by a _fucking truck!_

Madara laughed. "You're awfully tense, tonight, Tobi-kun. Maybe I should help you relax?"

Tobi didn't like the sly tone of the elder's voice – it frightened him terribly. Burying his face into his father's shoulder, he tried to ignore everything that Madara said. One thing had caught his attention, though; _get up from the fucking floor, you disgraceful excuse of a human!_

Tobi looked up just in time to see Madara kick Zetsu harshly in the ribs. Zetsu cried out. Tobi whimpered – the elder was covered in blood.

"Don't you like blood, Tobi?" Madara taunted, noticing the way Tobi paled at the sight.

"No!" Tobi wailed.

Madara smirked. He leant down and covered his hand in Zetsu's blood. He raised it to Tobi's lips, leaving bloody trails across his face.

"Lick it all up, Tobi." Madara sneered, forcing his fingers inside the uncooperative Tobi's mouth.

Tobi choked and gagged at the taste, crying. He tried to get Madara's fingers out of his mouth by thrashing his head – he was too scared to bite Madara.

Madara chuckled before pulling his digits out and sitting Tobi on the floor.

"Alright then, guys…" Madara began, clasping his hands together cheerfully. "…I think that we should just get on with our games – I'm so excited, I _can't wait!"_

Zetsu cried out loudly at the news. "Please! No, Madara!"

Madara grabbed Zetsu and threw him into the wall before pouncing on him and strangling him.

"What did you say, Zetsu?" Madara hissed. Zetsu shook his head so Madara squeezed tighter. "I said; what did you _say?"_

"I-I'm sorry, Madara! Please, let me go!" Zetsu howled.

Madara dropped him to the ground.

"Because of your obedience, Zetsu…" Madara fingered his belt suggestively. "…I think that I'll have the first turn of our… _game."_


	16. Chapter 16

Deidara sat in the back of Itachi's car, sobbing softly as he explained exactly what had happened. Kisame was driving while Itachi took note of it all, trying to formulate a hypothesis about who could have done this.

"Did you see what kind of car it was?" Kisame asked after Deidara finished the story.

"No – they didn't turn their lights on until they were around the corner, yeah…"

Itachi was silent.

"You know who I bet it was?" Kisame spat.

"Who, Kisame?" Itachi whispered.

"Madara."

"Hn. Wouldn't surprise me."

"Why don't we go pay them a visit?"

"Because Madara won't let us in even if he didn't do it. Besides – he'll just deny knowing anything about if it were him."

"Good point…"

"We can't just sneak in?" Deidara suggested.

Itachi shook his head. "He's got cameras all over the place – he'll see us coming before we're even at the gates. Besides – if he thinks that we're accusing him of anything, he'll hurt us…"

"Then we're getting nowhere! Itachi, what if, by chance, we get past the cameras?"

"Motion sensors."

"Fuck!"

Itachi turned away from Kisame and stared out of the window instead. He was touched by how much Kisame cares about his family – Sasuke and Tobi were like the little brothers that the Hoshigaki had never had, and he loved them just as much as he loved Itachi. He was sure that Kisame would probably give his life to protect the three Uchiha.

"Okay, let's leave Madara out of the equation for now." Itachi began quietly. "Does anyone else come to mind?"

The three were silent as they thought long and hard about this. Deidara spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, there were a group of boys at school who used to threaten Tobi – I mean, not only did they bully him, but I've heard them threaten his life before, yeah."

"Who were they, do you remember?" Itachi asked.

Deidara shook his head. "Sorry, Itachi… This was before the accident… I used to only see it happening, and I never heard any names."

Itachi sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. But, as he thought about it, this kind of thing should've been in his blood – three-quarters of his family were _cops!_

"Sasuke's good at making plans," Kisame suggested. "Let's go and see if he has any ideas."

"Yeah."

Kisame turned the car around and drove instead to Naruto's home. It was probably lucky that he used to drop Sasuke off at the Uzumaki home when the boy was younger – he knew exactly where to go.

**-XX0**

Tobi screamed as he watched Madara pound into Zetsu furiously as he hacked away at the poor man with a knife. Zetsu was screeching in agony, writhing under the older man.

Madara was laughing, stabbing his partner repeatedly and dragging the knife through his flesh, causing the younger new waves of agony.

Madara rode out his orgasm, sighing in pleasure before getting off the younger and grabbing Tobi.

Tobi screamed out, trying to pull himself away, but he was too weak in the arms to get very far. Madara pushed him onto his knees, holding the boy's body so that it arched up a little.

"Come, Zetsu." Madara taunted. "Tobi wants to know what it's like being fucked by a whore."

Tobi screamed out in fear. "No! Please! Please, no! No, no! Don't!"

Madara watched as Zetsu recoiled before grabbing the younger man by the hair and dragging him behind Tobi. He forced him to kneel, trusting that Zetsu knew what to do.

It seemed that Madara had gone too far this time with the knife because Zetsu had passed out from blood loss before they even started.

Madara swore angrily, kicking Zetsu in the back of the head before picking him up and dragging him to another room in the mansion. Tobi could only fall to the ground in hysteria, screaming and crying, relieved beyond words that he wasn't going to be violated tonight.

Instead, he laid in a pool of Zetsu's blood for a few minutes before his mind shut down in an attempt to protect him.

**-XX- **

Tobi woke awoke the next morning in the bed that Zetsu had first placed him in, free of blood and in pyjamas. He shivered – the thought that someone other than his family or Deidara had seen him naked made him feel disgusting and defiled. After all, he didn't show his body to just _anyone._

Remembering what had happened the previous night reduced Tobi to tears again. He whimpered and shook when his bedroom door opened once more. Madara stroke in, looking unusually excited for the morning.

"How did you sleep, Tobi?" Madara smirked, sitting beside Tobi on the bed. He placed the back of his hand on Tobi's forehead. "You have a fever. But there's so much that I want to do with you today, Tobi. Do you think that we could take a little stroll down to my medical ward?"

Tobi wanted nothing more than to scream that he didn't want to be here at all, but he knew better – he didn't want to wind up like Zetsu. Zetsu. Wait. Was he okay? Zetsu himself had told him that he was supposed to be taking care of him, but Madara…

"Is Zetsu-san okay…?" Tobi found himself whispering.

"Hmm? Oh, he's fine. He's just in the recovery room. Let's go, Tobi." Madara picked Tobi up by the underarms and carried him away from the comfort of the bed. "I am rather disappointed in last night's performance, but… maybe it was too soon to be playing such games? After all, you should get to know your sexual partner first before you engage in such explicit acts… Why, Zetsu and I took almost a year before I took Zetsu's virginity. Oh, that was back in the day when I actually had feelings for him… My, how the times change, right, Tobi?"

Tobi tried his best to block out Madara's voice. Because of that, he almost didn't realise when they had stepped into another room. This one was similar to a hospital room, but it had more equipment than what he remembered a hospital room held. A closed door off to the side caught his attention.

"What's in that room…?" Tobi whispered. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"That's the recovery room. I would take you in to see Zetsu, but he looks all gross and yucky now."

Tobi whimpered and hid his face in Madara's shoulder. A memory struck him out of nowhere.

"Deidara-senpai said that he met Zetsu-san at the hospital…" Tobi began slowly. "…If Madara-sama has medical stuff, then… Why was Zetsu-san at a hospital?"

Madara chuckled. "Simple – I ran out of plaster casts and the bitch wouldn't stop complaining about how much his arm hurt."

"…"

"Now be a good boy and lay down on the table. I'm going to have such fun with this."

Tobi gasped, terrified – what was Madara talking about…?

**-XX-**

Kisame had picked Sasuke up, but even the young Uchiha couldn't come up with a good plan. They had no right to trespass on Madara's property. Besides – if Madara was feeling more like an asshole than usual, he had every right to call the cops of them. Plus, with all of the elder Uchiha's security measures, getting in and out wouldn't be easy.

They had no more leads to anyone except Madara – Itachi's neighbourhood was a quiet one, and they all liked Itachi and his family. When Tobi was younger, they wouldn't mind him stopping by every now and then to talk for a while and they certainly didn't mind watching their house for them when they went away on holidays. No one in the neighbourhood would want Tobi to be taken away.

So this just left Madara and several dozen school bullies who could not be identified.

Deidara sat in his room, thinking. Why didn't he take Tobi with him? Oh, that's right – because he had no doubt in his mind that Tobi would still be in his bed by the time he returned from a five minute task. He lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

The blonde could hear Kisame and Sasuke in the room next to his, trying to console Itachi – Itachi had taken it so hard and couldn't stop crying. Kisame was too scared to let the Uchiha out of sight in case Itachi decided that life was just too hard to live anymore.

Deidara sighed. They had to find Tobi. Fast.

**-XX-**

All Tobi felt was pain. Madara had cut him open and done something to his bones and muscles and hadn't even had the decency to at least put him under when there was a _fucking gas mask _right next to the table! Instead, he had to deal with the agonising pain for over an hour while Madara had gotten sick enjoyment out of playing surgeon. Did the older man even _know _what he was doing?

Tobi had given up on moving even the slightest – it just hurt too much when he moved. Madara had told him that he had skill in this area (then going into a gruesome story about working part-time in a morgue where could do whatever he wanted with the dead bodies that made his stomach churn) and could help him. All it had done for him was cause him agony because Madara had made a 'special' medicine and had cut him open to rub it over everything. He was sure that being hurt by the truck had hurt less than this.

So now, as Tobi laid there in agony, he could only hope that someone would come and save him from this nightmare. He had no idea that it would happen sooner than he could have expected – and by the least likely person.


	17. Chapter 17

**There have been two scenes removed from this and put onto adultfanfiction. They both were rape scenes, so unless you didn't want to read them, you'll need to go onto my other account under the same username but without the 94 on the end.**

**This part has been removed.**

"Zetsu-san…?" Tobi whispered hoarsely. His throat hurt from everything that he had been forced to swallow during his time at the mansion.

"Tobi, don't… Don't look at me…" Zetsu tried to turn his face away from the boy, but he had forgotten about the mirror that was right behind him.

Tobi gasped as he saw a huge gash running down the side of Zetsu's face, past his eye socket (it seemed that whatever had done it had just barely missed the eye), and stopped at his chin. There was even a piece of skin missing from Zetsu's cheek. Madara had just done this and he hadn't even noticed.

"Zetsu-san…" Tobi whispered sadly. He had just now realised that he was propped up against the bathtub. He reached out slowly for Zetsu. "Zetsu-san, Tobi doesn't… Tobi still loves Zetsu-san…"

Zetsu lowered his hands slowly before looking at Tobi. "Do you… Really mean that…?"

Tobi nodded with a small smile despite the aching that his body was suffering. Zetsu smiled back weakly, jumping off of the bench to put him up. The elder hugged him tightly.

"You love more freely than any other, Tobi…" Zetsu whispered.

**-XX-**

Tobi had been put straight to bed after his bath, but he was awoken again not long after by his door being slammed open and Zetsu being thrown onto the bed.

"_Did I tell you to put him to bed?" _Madara screamed at Zetsu as he brandished a knife. _"Goddamnit, Zetsu, you ask for my permission before you do _anything!"

Tobi whimpered as he heard Zetsu yelp out in pain. He watched as Madara grabbed the green-haired male's head and forced it to the long-haired man's crotch.

**This part has also been removed.**

Zetsu knew that they had to find help fast. He hadn't stabbed Madara deep enough to kill him – he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Minutes into their flight, car lights shone upon them. He panicked and jumped into a bush but was soon cursing himself for not checking the car first – it wasn't Madara, and they just lost an opportunity for help.

Zetsu tightened his hold on Tobi, carrying him through the freezing night air to try and find help – they were over an hour from any of the residential blocks and all of the shops in that timespan were closed. The cold wind blew, making him wish that he had gotten a jacket first. A flier that was flapping in the breeze soon caught his attention. He approached it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that it was important.

_Have you seen this boy? _The title read.

Zetsu gasped. A picture of Tobi was underneath the heading. Fumbling through his pants pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialled the number on the flier. The phone had been answered almost immediately.

"Are you calling about my flier?" Zetsu recognised Itachi's voice.

Zetsu chuckled. "Yes. It's me – Zetsu. Boy, am I glad to hear you voice, Itachi…"

"Zetsu?"

"I have Tobi with me, Itachi…" Zetsu explained quickly. "Please, you have to help us! Madara is going to kill us if he finds us! Please!"

"Zetsu, where are you?" Itachi's voice was urgent.

"By the abandoned doctor's clinic. Please, hurry…"

"Okay, I'm on my way, Zetsu. Hide until I get there."

The phone beeped at Zetsu. He hung up, a grin on his face. Tobi looked at him nervously with tears in his eye.

"We're free, Tobi…" Zetsu whispered. "Finally free!"

**-XX-**

When Itachi pulled up by the clinic half-an-hour later, Zetsu couldn't have been more relieved. He dived into the car with Tobi, crying so hard that Itachi felt so sorry for them both.

"Let's go home now…" Itachi whispered. "You can tell us what happened after a rest."

Zetsu nodded as he wiped at his eyes. "Thank you so much, Itachi."

Itachi smiled at the younger. "What are friends for?"

The drive back was quiet, but Itachi knew why – Madara was on both of their minds. He didn't force conversation, nor did he ask for any unnecessary chatter. Really, the only thing he had said on the drive back was asking if they wanted a hot shower, anything to eat or drink, or just go straight to bed.

Both Zetsu and Tobi didn't want to sleep, nor did they want anything else – they just wanted to explain what had happened so that everyone knew and then they could kick back and relax as best as they could.

Itachi pulled up in the driveway not long later. He turned the car off and got out, opening the door for Tobi and Zetsu. He helped them out of the car and into the house – they were both very unbalanced.

Once the two victims were in the house and seated safely in the living room, Kisame hurried to the kitchen to prepare them both a hot chocolate and get them jackets.

It was silent until Kisame handed them thick jackets and mugs of hot chocolate. Even Deidara was unusually quiet – Itachi suspected that he still blamed himself for this happening.

Itachi waited patiently for one of the two to talk first – he knew not to rush this because it was best for them to initiate it themselves.

"I'll start from the beginning, everyone…" Zetsu whispered after minutes of silence. He placed his mug down on the coffee table and wiped at his damp eyes before continuing. "…Promise that you'll listen to the very end and not make any judgement on any of us until the end…?"

Everyone nodded.

Zetsu sighed. "Well… Madara… has a sick fascination with medicine and porn… Itachi, you'd have already known this, right? He… He knew that Tobi's injuries were severe and he wanted to see if he could… 'fix' Tobi, so… he cornered me in my room and said that if I didn't get Tobi for him, he would kill you all… I couldn't let that happen, and believe me – it was a hard choice, but… I didn't want anyone to die because of me… I agreed… I kidnapped Tobi… But Madara had more on his mind than fixing him… He… he wanted live action and thought that Tobi would be a good porn star… You have to believe me – I didn't want to do _any _of those things to anyone! But, he… _made _me take Tobi, and he _made _me fuck him! Please, understand that I was only trying to stop him from killing you all!"

Itachi sighed. He took a long moment to answer. Sasuke and Kisame were too angry to speak and Deidara was sobbing into his hands.

"Zetsu…" Itachi stood up slowly and walked to Tobi. He picked the quivering boy up. "…You wanted to avoid death, but… What you didn't take into consideration was… that without knowing where my baby cousin went, you… You did kill me… I'm sorry, Zetsu… But you went too far this time… I know what Madara's like, but… taking a member of my family so that he could be tortured… I cannot forgive anyone who could do that to Tobi… I'm sorry… You may stay here for the night, but I would appreciate it if you found somewhere else to stay…"

Zetsu choked on a sob. "Itachi, please –"

"No, Zetsu." Itachi said in a soft tone. "I won't yell or hit you because you've had enough of that in your life, but if you were anyone else, they would be gone from my already without a chance to explain. I thank you for returning Tobi to us, though."

Zetsu's tears fell harder. "But – I – I have nowhere else to go…!"

Itachi shook his head. "You've hurt my family too much for us to give you shelter. I had to go to the hospital because I had tried to kill myself over this. And… I hadn't even thought about what would happen to Sasuke without me around… Please, Zetsu – don't make me hate you. Just… Go take the spare room and sleep."

Zetsu was about to reply when a smash startled everyone. Someone had thrown a brick through the living room window.

Kisame ran to it. He looked out of the shattered window but he couldn't see anyone. He turned to the brick, seeing a note trapped underneath it. He read it. _You're all dead. You'd better run._

"Itachi, get Tobi and Sasuke out of the house!" Kisame called as he ran to the front door.

Deidara, who had been lost in horrible memories, wasn't aware that something was wrong. He was still on the couch, covering his ears and muttering to himself.

"Deidara!" Sasuke shouted. He hit the older male to snap him out of his stupor. "We gotta go!"

Deidara looked at him questioningly.

"No time to explain! Just come with us!"

Kisame carefully opened the front door, but no one was out there. He slammed it closed again and deadbolted it. Zetsu was still standing in the living room, pale as a ghost and seemingly paralysed by fear. A pang of pity struck him.

"Zetsu, it's going to be okay." Kisame called. He approached the younger and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, go and stay with everyone while I handle this."

Zetsu nodded. He turned to run down the hall, but a scream of pain from Sasuke had earned him a rough shove as Kisame pushed past him.

Kisame ran as fast as he could. He found Itachi and Deidara trying to pull Madara off of the youngest Uchiha. Madara retaliated with a knife and stabbed Deidara in the stomach and slashed Itachi's neck. Both of them fell to the ground.

Kisame saw red. He tackled Madara and sent them both banging into the wall. A furious fight between them was fought. The sound of sirens was the only thing that broke them apart as Madara tried to run away, but Kisame wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

There was hell to pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Tobi opened a bleary eye, trying to adjust to the bright room that he was in. He could make out a figure a few feet away from him, but it was too blurry for him to work out who it was.

"How are you feeling?" So it was Itachi – Tobi would never fail to recognise his hero's voice. "The doctors had to put you under so that they could correct your bone structure."

Tobi opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't form a coherent sentence. "Mmm agh im…"

Itachi chuckled. The man moved closer to Tobi, sitting directly beside him. He stroked the boy's cheek. "You're safe now, Tobi… Do you remember last night?"

Tobi shook his head weakly – his memories were a mess.

"The doctors said that your mind would be a bit jumbled up, but it's only temporary until your mind clears properly. Zetsu took you away from Madara and he is in jail now. He can never hurt you again – I promise."

Tobi nodded before sighing. He wanted to sleep but Itachi had taught him that ignoring someone was rude and unacceptable.

"Would you like to sleep?" Itachi asked in a soft tone. Tobi felt that the older man had read his mind, but he nodded anyway. "I'll leave you to rest, then."

Itachi leant down and kissed Tobi's forehead before leaving the room quietly. Tobi fell asleep instantly.

**-XX-**

Tobi woke up the next day feeling much better. Itachi and Deidara were sitting on the end of his bed.

"Tobi!" Deidara cried happily. He leant down to hug Tobi. "God, I was so fucking worried! That weasel is so gonna get it if I ever get my hands on him…! No offence, Itachi, yeah…"

Itachi chuckled lightly. "None taken."

"Can't believe that I wanted to help someone like him!" Deidara ranted on as he tightened his hold on Tobi protectively. "If I knew that he would've done this, I would have socked him in the face like Madara!"

Tobi whimpered at this, gathering both of the older boys' attention.

"What is it, Tobi?" Itachi asked softly.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi doesn't want Zetsu-san to be talked about like that – he took care of Tobi and even though he forced Tobi into sex lots of times, it wasn't his fault – it was Madara's! Zetsu-san is very nice and caring and gentle! Tobi forgives him for everything! Please don't be mean – Madara was making him be bad…"

Deidara shook his head, but it was Itachi who spoke next.

"Do you really feel that way, Tobi?" Tobi nodded. "…Would you be against seeing Zetsu again?"

"Nope! Tobi really likes Zetsu-san! He used to read Tobi stories before bed."

Itachi smiled lightly. "Zetsu-san is in the hospital, Tobi. Maybe I could see if he wants to see you?"

Deidara gasped in horror. "Itachi-kun, no! Look at what he did to Tobi, yeah!"

"Tobi is old enough to make his own choices, Deidara." Itachi said. "If he still wants to be friends with Zetsu, we cannot stop him. Zetsu was looking out for him – surely he cared at least a little for the boy. And like Tobi said – Madara was the one making him do these horrible things."

"But you kicked Zetsu out of the house!"

"I was angry – not thinking properly. I didn't know how Tobi felt about Zetsu and I was scared that he would be uncomfortable around him. If Zetsu won't harm him and Tobi is comfortable, I have no problem with the two remaining friends. Zetsu needs a friend and he has none."

Deidara nodded reluctantly – if Itachi was still allowing Tobi to be friends with Zetsu, there was nothing that he could do – Itachi was Tobi's family and primary carer.

"I'll go and talk to Zetsu if he's awake." Itachi whispered to Tobi before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

This left Deidara and Tobi alone. Deidara leant over and kissed the boy. Tobi kissed back eagerly.

"Do you think that you're ready for sex or do you want to wait?" Deidara whispered before nuzzling Tobi's neck.

Tobi moaned. "Tobi loves Deidara-Senpai and knows he'll be good to Tobi… Tobi will be scared again, but he has had sex lots of times now. Tobi wants to make love from now one so that he doesn't remember what happened. Will Deidara-Senpai make love to Tobi? Tobi wants to be loved."

Deidara smiled and kissed Tobi before nodding. "Whatever you want, baby."

Tobi blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Tobi is a shy boy…"

Deidara laughed. "I know you are, Tobi. I know you are."

**-XX-**

"Madara's in jail." Zetsu whispered sadly after hearing the news from Itachi. "…"

"Are you sad, Zetsu?" Itachi asked tenderly. He couldn't fathom _how _Zetsu could be sad about that.

Zetsu stayed emotionless. "…I… I don't know…"

"Love is a confusing emotion. It's hard to know how you truly feel about someone until they're gone for good. And even then, it may take years to come to that conclusion."

Zetsu nodded. He couldn't understand why Itachi was even here after what he had done to Tobi.

"Madara almost got out without any trouble," Itachi continued on. "My father refused to do anything and threatened the other officers for trying to arrest him, but they couldn't stand to see someone like Madara out in the streets. Father lost his job as chief of police and has been transferred to another town."

Zetsu was quiet for a few moments. "How is Tobi…?"

"He's fine. He loves you. I came here to apologise for what I said to you… If Tobi could forgive you, then I can, too. I mean – of course I could never forgive you completely, but… I want to be your friend."

Zetsu slowly made eye contact with Itachi. A small smiled played on his lips before he sat up. "I would like that."

Itachi smiled back. "Tobi would like to know if you can see him. He told me about how you looked after him. Thank you for taking care of my baby cousin."

Zetsu's smile grew wider. "It was no problem, Itachi-kun… He's still the sweet boy I remember. How could I _not _want to protect him?"

"I'll tell him that he can see you once you're feeling better. I'm sure that he wouldn't want to see you covered in bandages and stitches."

Zetsu frowned. "How long do I have to wait?"

"…If he is okay with seeing you as you are, you may see him as soon as you are both ready."

**-XX-**

A week had passed. Zetsu and Tobi had been discharged from the hospital. Itachi had taken Zetsu home with them to stay and made sure that the younger got in for therapy.

Kisame had moved in as well, and Itachi had finally agreed to go on some anti-depressant medication. He was feeling a lot better now, and even Tobi was healing physically as well as mentally.

A few days after coming home from the hospital, Madara had gone to court. Zetsu and Tobi had to testify. Despite having to leave the courtroom due to breakdowns, Kisame and Sasuke ran out of the room at the end of the trial, saying that Madara had been sentenced to a mental health facility because he had many mental disorders.

"They said that he's criminally insane, so he'll be there until they think he's okay, but if he does anything like that again, he's going for life!" Sasuke said excitedly, his hatred for Madara showing.

This didn't do much for Zetsu. In fact, it only made him break down into further hysterics.

"Zetsu…" Itachi whispered, pulling Zetsu into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Madara…" Zetsu began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. His tears came harder, choking him.

"Come on…" Itachi whispered, helping Zetsu to his feet and out to the car. "Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 19

– One year and six months later –

Tobi had been placed into therapy alongside with Zetsu. Their therapist had decided that it would be best to face the maker of their trauma once more to help with the healing process.

So now, both Zetsu and Tobi sat anxiously in the visiting room of Konoha Mental Institution with Itachi, fidgeting in worry.

Itachi held his cousin's hand but Zetsu didn't want to be touched – having been so horribly sexually and physically abused for years had made Zetsu fear physical contact. The young Uchiha was quivering, trying his best to hold back tears. He wanted Deidara to have come, but the blonde couldn't get time off work.

"Shh…" Itachi soothed as he moved hair out of Tobi's face. "It'll be alright – he can't hurt you again."

"There he is…" Zetsu gulped as a familiar figure entered the room.

Madara strode towards them with pride and a smile on his face. He sat at the table and grinned widely when he observed his visitors.

"It's been a long time." Madara's eyes shone with excitement. "I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my time here."

Itachi looked away and Tobi remained silent. It was Zetsu who spoke.

"We… Thought that it would be a good idea…" Zetsu whispered in a cracking voice.

Madara frowned. He reached out and cupped Zetsu's cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

Zetsu looked at Madara with widened eyes. He hadn't been called 'love' in… In years!

"Madara…" Zetsu whispered as his eyes filled with tears. He sniffed once before letting the damn break. He dived into Madara's lap and hugged the elder tightly.

Madara gasped at the unexpected action but he didn't harm the younger in any way. Instead, he sat there and stared in disbelief at Zetsu.

"Zetsu…" Madara's voice was soft. "…I'm sorry. For everything. I was… What I did… How I treated you… It was _unacceptable. _I should never have hurt you – _ever. _You were my everything, but I got too sick to remember that…"

Madara wrapped his arms around Zetsu and hugged the younger tightly yet so sensually. He whispered soothing words to his partner. Soon enough, Zetsu was calm.

Tobi looked at Itachi with a confused eye – he couldn't understand what was happening. Why was Zetsu acting like he had missed Madara and still loved him? He had heard the elder tell their therapist he wished that the spiky-haired Uchiha would die and that he despised him. What was going on?

"Come, Tobi." Itachi put an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Let's leave them alone for a few minutes. We'll go and buy you some candy. Not too much or you'll rot your teeth, okay?"

Tobi looked back at Madara and Zetsu just in time to see them exchange a tender kiss before he looked back at his cousin. He smiled and nodded.

When the Uchiha returned back to the table minutes later, the couple were cuddling on the chair. One of the facility staff was approaching the table. Itachi instinctively tightened his hold on his cousin, but he let go once the staff member smiled at them all.

"I have some good news." The woman said. "Madara has done so well here, we're going to discharge him today. If you would like to hang around for just a few more hours, you can bring him home."

Tobi tensed. Itachi, however, smiled. "That is fine with me."

Tobi whimpered. He grabbed Itachi's long hair and pulled at it in distress. Itachi understood what was wrong almost immediately – the boy was terrified that Madara would hurt them again.

"Tobi…" Itachi whispered. "…It's going to be fine. I promise that if Madara ever hurts you again, I'll do something about it, okay?"

Tobi shook violently. Itachi could sense a panic attack. He quickly turned to Madara and Zetsu.

"Zetsu, I need to take Tobi home." Itachi nodded his head at Madara. "You'll be okay here?"

Zetsu smiled. He laid his head on Madara's shoulder and grasped the elder's hand within his own, entwining their fingers. "Of course."

Itachi nodded. He picked Tobi up and carried him out to the car. He placed the boy in the passenger seat before he sat down and started the car up. He watched Tobi for a few minutes before pulling out of the car park. Tobi was leaning against the door, hugging himself as he quivered. It was clear that Tobi wasn't keen on the idea of bringing Madara home.

"Tobi…" Itachi started as they pulled out onto the road. "…It's going to be fine. The doctors wouldn't let Madara out if they thought that he would hurt you again. I promise you this on Sasuke's life."

"Don't make promises that can't be kept…" Tobi mumbled sadly.

Itachi shook his head. He knew that it would take Tobi time to realise the reality of the situation.

**-XX-**

Three days had passed. Tobi hadn't come out of his room during that time now that Madara was staying with them. He had chosen to ignore every prompt to come out of his room.

Deidara was the last person to try and get the Uchiha to come out. He walked into the younger's bedroom to find Tobi flipping through channels on the TV. When the boy saw him, he grinned and threw the remote onto the ground.

Tobi pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position. He kept his hands planted firmly on the mattress to keep him from falling over. Deidara smiled at him.

"I have a surprise for you, Tobi." Deidara walked towards Tobi and reached his hand out, silently asking for Tobi to come with him. "I'll bet that you'll love it."

Tobi watched Deidara warily. He knew that he was being coaxed out of his room, but he also knew that he could trust Deidara. He slowly pushed himself off the bed and grabbed onto the headboard as he waited for Deidara to come and help him.

They walked out of the room together. Tobi was shaking, chilled to the core by violent memories. Once they entered the living room and he caught sight of Madara, he panicked. He didn't notice something small and furry charge out of the living room towards them until it started to jump all over them.

Deidara smiled at Tobi. He knew that the younger boy would be a little shaken before he would come to love his present.

"…" Tobi shook his head in order to clear his mind. He took note of a small puppy whimpering and jumping at him. He smiled – he had always wanted a pet.

"Hello…" Tobi leant down and picked the pup up. "What is puppy's name?"

"He's yours." Madara said to Tobi. He had come to stand in the doorway in order to watch them better. "Do you like him?"

Tobi recoiled. Madara frowned. But then it struck Tobi – Madara had gotten him the pup.

"Did Uncle Mad – Tobi means Madara-sama… get Tobi puppy…?" Tobi whispered.

Madara smiled and nodded before he took a few steps towards Deidara and Tobi. "Yes. Tobi, I would like to make you the same promises that I made Zetsu. Do you want to listen to what I have to say?"

Tobi looked nervously at Deidara. The blonde smiled and nodded. He gulped – Deidara hated Madara, but if he wanted Tobi to listen, then…

"Okay…" Tobi whispered. He looked at the ground, quivering. He pulled the puppy into a hug.

"Come into the living room, Tobi." Madara coaxed. He walked back in and sat down on the couch as he waited patiently for Tobi and Deidara. "I had a talk with Zetsu when I got released from the hospital. I know that what I did was horrible and unjust to the both of you, so… I promised Zetsu that I would never do drugs, drink, watch porn, or abuse anyone ever again in any way. I told Zetsu that if he ever felt uncomfortable around me, I would back off until he settles down. And that if I ever hurt him again, he can call the police. If I promised you these same things, would you be interested in… trying to start a father-son relationship…? I know you probably won't ever think of me as your father, and I can understand completely, but… I love my son, and I would like to get to know him and have a real relationship with him."

Tobi thought it over long and hard before he looked at Deidara. The blond smiled and shrugged. Tobi understood that he was getting no help with this – it was completely up to him.

"Well…" Tobi whispered as he fidgeted. "…Tobi… thinks that it was nice of Madara-sama –"

"Oh, please, Tobi!" Madara interrupted, sounding horrified. "Please, no sama! …Just… Madara… Or whatever you want to call me…"

Tobi smiled weakly and nodded. "…Tobi thinks that it was nice of Madara to get Tobi puppy… If Zetsu-san and everyone else forgives Madara, then… Tobi should too, because Itachi taught him that hating someone without reason was bad. And everyone says that Madara changed, so… Tobi would like to give him a chance… But he wants Dei-Senpai to be with him so that he knows it will be okay."

Madara grinned at Tobi. "That is absolutely fine. Would… Would you allow me to hug you…?"

Tobi blushed before nodding. "…Okay…"

Madara hugged the boy. He jumped when Tobi returned the embrace, but he was happy to allow him to hug back.

"What should we do first, Tobi?" Madara whispered as he released the boy moments later.

"Well… Tobi wants some help naming puppy." Tobi smiled. "Would Madara and Dei-Senpai like to help Tobi name him?"


	20. Chapter 20

Tobi moaned as Deidara released deep inside of his body. The blonde pulled out, sweaty and panting, before he smiled. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around his lover and crawled on top of him. They kissed each other before they pulled away and closed their eyes.

"Sure was nice of Madara to invite us to his home for a few days." Deidara mumbled as he stroked Tobi's hair.

"Mhm… Tobi likes it here now… Tobi is tired, Dei-Senpai… Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Tobi-kun."

Tobi was out like a light, but Deidara lay there, thinking.

Madara sure had changed, that was for sure. The guy had actually invited all of them to his home for a few days and taken them to the carnival that was in town. He had paid for everyone and everything and then bought dinner for everyone that same night.

By the time they had returned back to the mansion, everyone had chosen to go to bed. It was only Deidara who was still awake, but that would change in only a few minutes once his eyes closed.

**-XX-**

Deidara woke the next morning to Tobi fidgeting in his sleep, whimpering. He sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes before he shook Tobi and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up, Tobi. Come on – it's morning. Gotta get up and have a shower, Tobi, yeah."

Tobi groaned and tried to shrug Deidara off. For someone having a nightmare, he sure didn't want to wake up. Deidara smirked at the thought.

"Tobi, get up or I'll let Nakama in so he can jump all over you again. …Un."

Tobi sighed before opening his eye. He frowned at Deidara. "Tobi is too tired, Senpai…"

"I told you that we shouldn't have made love last night, T obi."

Tobi growled playfully. "Deidara-Senpai only wanted Tobi to play hard-to-get."

Deidara laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Tobi – breakfast time. Get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Tobi's butt isn't lazy! If Tobi's butt was lazy, it wouldn't be sore every morning!"

Deidara chuckled. "Touche, Tobi. Just come on, already – it's a big day today, yeah."

Tobi's eye opened in curiosity. "What's on today, Senpai?"

"It's Zetsu and Madara's dating anniversary. Madara wants all of us to be up early and ready to go into town. …Un."

Tobi smiled. "What's happening in town?"

"Lunch at a five-star restaurant. You know what's going to happen there, Tobi-kun?"

"What?"

"Madara is going to propose to Zetsu."

Tobi squealed in excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right? See, I told you that Madara has changed, hmm."

Tobi smiled to himself. "Zetsu-san must be very happy, Senpai."

"Oh, he doesn't know yet." Deidara winked. "It's a surprise. …Hey, Tobi?"

"Hmm?"

"We're like the only ones who aren't getting married, yeah."

Tobi sat up with a wide eye. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are getting married?"

Deidara laughed again. "No. But just about everyone else is married. Itachi and Kisame, Pein and Konan… Hidan and Kakuzu are engaged, and soon Madara and Zetsu will be, too. Maybe… It's time for us to tie the knot? …Un."

Tobi smiled before he blushed. He looked down at the ground. "Senpai… Tobi doesn't think that he's ready for such a big thing yet… Tobi and Senpai have only been together for almost two years… Don't we need some more time?"

Deidara frowned, but Tobi had brought up a good point – mentally, Tobi wouldn't be able to cope with such a big deal, nor was he ready for it, either. He knew that they would still be together for a long time, but maybe he was rushing Tobi into something that he wasn't ready for just yet.

After all, Deidara had never brought up the subject of marriage to Tobi before until now. Asking Tobi to make his mind up about something that would change their lives forever on the spot was cruel. He should have asked Tobi his thoughts on it and let him think about it for as long as he needed.

"Maybe you're right, Tobi-kun." Deidara said slowly. Tobi could pick up the sadness in his voice. "Could you think about it for Senpai, Tobi? I'll give you as long as you need. It's just… I love you so much, Tobi. I want us to be together forever and as close as we could possibly be. I won't rush you into it, but… I would like to hear your opinion on it, Tobi-kun, yeah."

Tobi smiled and hugged Deidara. "Of course Tobi will think about it, Senpai! Tobi would love to be married to Deidara-Senpai – it's just… Tobi is not ready. Itachi-kun told Tobi to never rush into things like sex and marriage and should only be done when Tobi is completely sure that he is ready and has a good, loving partner."

Deidara smiled. He kissed Tobi's eye. "Itachi was right to teach you that way, Tobi. Remind me to hug him for bringing up such a smart, loving young man."

The two shared a passionate kiss for as long as they could, stroking the other's body, before they broke apart and started to get ready for the day ahead of them.

**-XX-**

A few hours later, everyone was in the fanciest restaurant in town. They chatted happily amongst one another. Tobi was cuddled up against Deidara, literally purring as the elder stroked him, Kisame and Itachi were holding hands, Sasuke and Naruto were playing hangman on a napkin, and Zetsu and Madara were cuddling.

Madara was nervous – this was the biggest day of his life. Just thinking about the proposal made him shaky, but he was good at façades.

When the food arrived, everyone dug in happily. Madara, however, shook with renewed nervousness as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box.

Zetsu looked at Madara worriedly. "Is something wrong, Madara?"

Madara forced a smile and shook his head. "No, Zetsu. Everything's fine. Could you do me a favour and close your eyes? I have a surprise for you, love."

Zetsu's worried look grew, but he trusted the new Madara and did as he was told. Madara gently grabbed his hand and slipped an expensive golden wedding ring onto his slim finger.

"Open your eyes." Madara instructed gently.

Zetsu did as he was told. He gasped when he saw the wedding ring. He looked to Madara with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"Oh, Madara…" Zetsu managed out, unable to contain his emotions. "…I… Yes!"

Madara let out a breath of relief and pulled Zetsu close to him. "I was so scared you would say no. I'm just so happy that you're feeling so much better about us being together again. …I feel… like you're almost the same young boy you were when we first got together."

Zetsu cried with happiness into Madara's chest. "I love you so much, Madara! So much!"

"Mmm, Kisame…" Itachi murmured, smiling up at his lover. "Remember our honeymoon?"

Kisame chuckled. "How could I forget, 'tachi-chan?"

The two exchanged kisses before they looked back at the happy couple. If someone had asked Itachi if he thought that this would happen just a few years ago, he would have said 'not in this lifetime'. But here he stood corrected. He knew that Zetsu was so much happier having Madara back, and the elder Uchiha was not sick anymore. He felt like he couldn't have been more pleased with the way that things had turned out.

And now, as Itachi watched both Zetsu and Madara living probably their happiest moment in their lives, he felt as if everything was going to be better from now on.

**A/N There is one more chapter left to go – an epilogue.**


	21. Chapter 21

– One year later –

Tobi clapped excitedly as Madara and Zetsu kissed on the altar. There was a round of applause and cheering from everyone who had attended the ceremony. He watched Zetsu and Madara closely – he could see how happy they were together and it made him, in turn, just as happy. Deidara grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. They held hands as the newly-weds came down from the altar together and stood up to greet them.

Everyone crowded around Madara and Zetsu in excitement, wanting to ask questions. Both of the males happily answered as many questions as they could.

Deidara and Tobi stayed back from the group. They smiled at each other, love the only emotion in their gaze. Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi's waist and pulled the younger boy in as close as possible, ravishing the boy's mouth with hungry kisses. Tobi happily returned the favour.

The two of them were joined together until Madara tapped Deidara's shoulder and smiled.

"Do you mind if I take Tobi away for just a minute?" Madara asked. "There's someone I want him to meet. You're welcome to have him back once the dancing starts.'"

Deidara smiled back. "Sure. Go with Madara, Tobi. I'll be right here. …Un."

Madara thanked Deidara and grabbed Tobi's hand. He led the boy away with Zetsu behind them, a look of excitement on his face.

"Tobi," Madara began, "I want you to meet this beautiful young man. We haven't spoken for a few years now, but he decided that he wants me back in his life."

Madara lead Tobi to another raven-haired boy who was sitting quietly at one of the snack tables, stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Tobi, this is your older brother, Obito." Madara smiled.

Obito looked up at the mention of his name and saw Tobi with Madara. He grinned and got off his seat, closing the distance between them.

"Hey!" Obito greeted cheerfully. He grabbed Tobi's hand and shook it. "I'm Obito! I'm happy we've finally met! I didn't even know that I had a little bro until a few hours ago! This is so cool!"

Tobi blushed and looked at the ground. "Tobi is Tobi…"

"Tobi's a little shy, Obito." Madara placed his hands on Tobi's shoulders. "Tobi, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Obito, but I wanted to surprise you. You're only half related… But I still love you both the same. I hope that you will think of each other as your full-blooded brothers."

"Of course, dad! I'll think of him as my baby bro!"

Tobi blushed again and giggled. "Tobi always wanted a big brother…"

"Well, you have me now!"

Without warning, Tobi latched him onto Obito's middle in a suffocating hug. The elder gasped before he chuckled and returned the friendly gesture.

"Tobi loves his family…" Tobi whispered. "Oh, Obito-nii! Tobi wants to introduce nii-san to Deidara-Senpai! Come, come!"

Obito chuckled as Tobi pulled him along. Madara and Zetsu watched, holding each other.

"Senpai, Senpai!" Tobi cried in excitement. He stopped in front of Deidara. "Guess, guess!"

"What, yeah?"

"Tobi has an aniki! This is Tobi's aniki! Obito-nii!"

Deidara smiled at Obito and reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Deidara – Tobi's partner. …Un."

"Obito." Said male grinned. "Tobi sure is lucky to have someone as pretty as you, Miss."

Deidara frowned at the title. "I'm a guy…"

Obito laughed. "Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Umm, let me rephrase that – Tobi is lucky to have someone as handsome as you!"

Tobi giggled. "Deidara-Senpai doesn't know what to think! Tobi loves Deidara-Senpai even if he _does _look like a girl! But Obito-nii, Tobi knows he is a boy…" Tobi leant in to whisper into his brother's ear. "Tobi wakes up sore most mornings, so Tobi knows."

Obito laughed again. "Pervert."

"How old is Obito-nii?" A sweet smile crossed Tobi's face.

"Twenty-seven."

"Tobi just turned twenty!"

Obito hugged his brother. "Well, the dances are just starting. I'm not much of a dancer so I'm sitting on the sidelines stuffing my face for a while. Have fun."

Tobi hugged back. "Bye-bye, Obito-nii! Tobi loves nii-san!"

Obito waved at them as he retreated. Deidara held Tobi.

"Come on, Tobes," Deidara whispered into Tobi's ear. "Let's dance a little."

Tobi kissed Deidara's cheek before he rested his head on the blond's shoulder. They held hands as they moved back and forth together.

"Deidara-Senpai could get Tobi into shape…" Tobi blushed, looking away. "Tobi means… Deidara-Senpai makes love to Tobi every night… So…"

Deidara laughed and kissed Tobi's forehead. "So… What do you think about marriage now, Tobes?"


End file.
